


The Duke and the Gunslinger|| Glittery Cowboy Dick|| Side Thread

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [10]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Il mio West | Gunslinger's Revenge (1998), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitters and Jack Sikora's dick.<br/>What else do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with cock actions.  
> Oh, also glitters.  
> Lots and lots of glitters.  
> Titled inspired by that anon : http://dukeoftheblackstar.tumblr.com/post/143635020645/you-should-put-that-glittery-cowboy-dick-thread-up

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke: *Throws glitters at*

jack-sikora:  
*startles and looks at himself* “Tha hell?” *gives questioning glare*

dukeoftheblackstar:  
*Idly throws another handful; pink this time*

jack-sikora:  
“Would yah quit?” Sikora dusts it off, “yer ruinin’ mah jacket!”  
*Inspects his hands*  
“Shit don’t come off.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Remains quiet and bites his thumb to suppress any form of laughter that may escape. Grabs another handful of silver and throws it at him again.

jack-sikora:  
“Yer asken fer it,” Sikora tries harder to wipe his hands clean by wiping them onto his thighs, but it just makes his pants glittery, “aw hell no!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David laughed for a brief moment before fully biting his sleeve thus, muffling giggles with eyes squinted, tapping his lap to cheer. He took the bowl of glitters and sat it onto his lap and slipped his hand in, another fist full before blowing the shiny dusts off his hand and onto Jack’s back, making sure he gets fully covered.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora heard the noise and looked over his shoulder.  
“Hey, what’re yah doin’ back there?” he grumbled, trying to see his back and half turning around a few times, “I ain’t going out lookin’ like some kinda unicorn!”  
He grabbed the bowl from David’s lap and smirked triumphantly, thinking that’s all he had.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Falling right into his projected trap, David slipped a thick, long, cylindrical vial from under his sleeve, popped the cork open and offered Jack a half - smirk. Spare hand grabbed swift onto his belt to tug him closer, he tipped the vial right into the gap between his groin and the fabric allowing the magic to happen.  
The vial emptied swift down within Jack’s pants and David couldn’t help but recline back, hold his cage and laugh. “Ha!” He pointed, turning to his side to hide his overly grinning face onto the back of the couch.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora stood still for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure whether that had actually happened or not.  
“Be serious now,” Sikora gripped the bowl tightly, imagining the giggles he was going to get if he showed up to the bedroom with glitter on his dick, “this shit comes off eventually, right?” 

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“I do… Hahahahaha.. I don’t… I don’t know… Hahahah!…”David was tearing up; literally wiping tears from his eyes with his wrist as he grabbed hold of Jack’s hips, shaking and rocking him as if he wasn’t satisfied enough that the vial of glitter needed a few more tap to empty. Hands busy, he leaned and grabbed the vial between his teeth before reclining back. Taking the vial with his now free hands, satisfied that he had rocked Jack’s hips enough to coat everything, he gazed up at him from where he sat, quite proud of his mischief. “Water won’t do though, love. You’d have to really swat them off…” And so he laughed harder, falling on his side.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora looks crestfallen.  
“Yah flamin’ turkey!” he scolded, eyes wide, “I oughta pluck yer tail feathers out one by one, boy.”  
He dumps the bowl over David’s head, walking awkwardly to the bathroom, shaking his leg every few steps and grumbling under his breath:  
“Dammit David! Why d’yah think ah wanna go ‘round lookin’ like some sorta birthday cake decoration? Damn shit fer brains city slicker, ain’t yah got no damn sense in that pretty li’l head o‘yers?!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David welcomed glitter like it was the first of rain after the heavy drought. He shone from half his side as he lay drenched in the pink, shiny dust. As he stood to creep behind Jack, more had gotten onto his white jeans and his sleeve. He adored glitter so much, he had to scoop some from the couch and quietly threw it from behind at Jack, giggling like an idiot; hands all dusty to glimmer.  
“Oh, you can’t possibly hate glitter, darling. Come here.” He slipped his finger past Jack’s coat and tugged onto his belt from behind, all motherly. “Water’s gonna make it difficult, babe. Come on, drop please.”

jack-sikora:  
“Glitter? That’s what yah call it?” Sikora was halted by the tug to his belt and he turned around, “it’s all over tha floor!”  
He glanced around at the shiny mess everywhere.  
“Ah don’t figure on you havin’ a broom strong enough tah get all that out of yer *fancy weirdo alien city slicker furry floor mat.”  
(*ie: carpet)  
Sikora narrowed his eyes.  
“How do you know what happens when it gets wet?” he wondered suspiciously, “yah’ve done this before, haven’t yah?”  
Reluctantly and with eyes lifted in embarrassment, unbuckles his belt and shows his teeth to the ceiling as if cursing the Gods themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Yes, baby; it’s called glitter.” All that the Duke could do was laugh; laugh, giggle, snort and tear the more Jack fussed over the glistening mess. “Oh, I have, really. It’s a treat.” He smiled, much softer; not wanting to get much into details of bathing in glitter or anything that included water and glitter.  
Jack’s reaction is priceless; so damn priceless that if he only had enough time to set up a hidden camera, he would’ve.  
“Big and shiny.” The Duke mused, quite bewildered at Jack’s size despite not being riled up. He gazed down quite casually at the sight, though the pink in his cheeks mixed well and hid behind the glittery mess of the same hue; chin beneath the back of his hand and the other bent to support him by the elbow. “Well, carry on.” Says David as if waiting for Jack to do something about it.

jack-sikora:  
The more David laughed and giggled, the less amused Sikora became and he dropped his pants to finally look down at what was done to him.  
“Ah don’t think so,” he said quietly, “you made this mess, you clean it up.”  
He did start to brush at his thighs first though, some of it fell away but the rest stuck to his hands.  
“Oh fer cryin’ out loud!” Sikora complained, “there ain’t better be none inside there! I don’t fancy pissin’ this stuff out, what tha hell’s anyone gonna think? Hey look, Sikora’s pissin’ out a damn rainbow!”  
“Would yah stop laughin’ already an’ help me!!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David nearly toppled himself on the ground as he swayed with his arms hugging his sides, laughing. It wasn’t so much Jack’s embarrassment, but more of how this was all new to him and he was behaving much like a child would; all tough and well… Vain? Is he even as vain as I am? The Duke thought, pausing and licking his lips; left kneading his jaw as it had gone a little sore from laughing.  
“Pissin’ rainbows.. hahahha!” Was his last outburst, before dropping to sit on his ankles as if inspecting Jack’s … gun.  
Keeping a fair distance, he inclined his head to the side with a wide grin on his face. Index pointing along the other’s shaft before turning up to meet his eyes. “You’ve got some here…. here…” He pauses, taking hold of Jack’s dick moving it to the side and running the spare index along the length from underneath. “And all the way… down here. Can you see?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora grit his teeth at the continued outbursts, he honestly didn’t see what was so damn funny.  
“You got a real strange sense of humor, yah know that?” Sikora watched David nearly topple himself helpless with laughter.  
His gaze lowered once more, looking to where David indicated, taking him seriously and believing he was trying to help but he couldn’t quite see down that far and he was reacting to being touched in quite a way that was utterly humiliating.  
“Wait, slow down a minute, ah can’t see down there,” Sikora lowered himself to try and look harder, his fedora falling off onto the floor as he was half upside down by this point, brushing at the glitter as he saw it and making things worse with his finger strokes, “dammit. Don’t you go flatterin’ yerself neither, s’just a natural reaction or.. whatever.”  
Cheeks burned and blue eyes avoided.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Glitter’s supposed to make you happy, Jack.” David knew how the gunslinger disliked being addressed first name basis but he wasn’t exactly in any position to protest or threaten; Jack had his pants down with his dick glistening in pink glitter. There is nothing scary about that, let alone serious to be taken in consideration.  
As he held Jack’s cock and watched him try to brush glitter off his well – coated dick, David leaned to the side, picked the fallen ornament and dropped firmly over his own crown. Not bad, I might get one of these. Quite comfortable; he thought, smiling and nodding approvingly.  
“Like I’d be flattered by big, glittery dicks.” Asymmetrical pupils rolled as he inched closer, holding Jack’s cock upright; lips pursed as he blew air right under the shaft in an attempt to gust some glitter off. With the AC down low, David’s breath would be as frosty as snow.  
He continued to blow onto his appendage in quick successions because it did manage to dust a few glitter off. With his head inclined at a closer proximity, he could easily spot more glistening particles right under Jack’s head.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora flinched at the use of his first name, nobody ever used it more than twice. First time might warrant a warning or a severe form of punishment from him, second time was instant gunshot between the eyes. However, he was acutely aware of the unusual circumstances that were going to allow David to get away with it for the time being.  
But that did not mean Sikora had to like it any.  
“Watch yer tongue,” Sikora grumbled, “yah don’t get tah call me that! Ain’t nobody calls me that, y’hear?”  
He looked at David and shook his head, trying to picture him if they swapped clothes for the day, it nearly made him laugh, would he even know how to walk with spurs?  
Sikora noticed some of the glitter come away as David blew onto him, the freezing cold breath keeping him less hard and so more manageable as he kept trying to brush the glitter off.  
“This is gonna take forever,” Sikora muttered, “ain’t yah got some kinda weird alien doo-dad designed to just.. I dunno, just make it all go away?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Apologies.” David responded sincerely; Jack probably hated being called Jack as much as David hated being called Dave. Making a note of Jack’s scolding, the Duke realized that it was definitely going to be very difficult to remove all, if not most, of the glitter; it would be hell enough to get them out of his body, let alone Jack’s thighs and his dick. David wouldn’t mind leaving traces of glitter over his body should a through a through scrubbing, he wasn’t quite sure if Jack would feel the same.  
“Well I’m sorry, cupcake; it doesn’t work like that.” David snarled and viciously ripped the hat off his head and hung it over Jack’s exposed cock, feeling very unappreciated. As he rose, he rolled his eyes in protest and walked back to the couch. “You could shoot me for all I care, honey; but that’s not gonna wash off easily.” Seated with his arms folded over his torso, leg over the other all prissy, the Duke pouted and lit himself a mint stick of Gitanes.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora had more than one reason why he did not like his first name to be used, the first reason was known only to himself, this was the truth. The other reasons were ones he allowed others to create for him and he never would argue nor challenge them if he heard them at all.  
He snagged the hat from his appendage quickly but it was too late, there was glitter in there now as well. Sikora set down his fedora onto the nearest surface and continued dusting off his thighs and cock, rubbing some between his thumb and fingers to look at it and watch it catch the light. Glitter was curious stuff, so tiny and difficult to get off, what was it used for? Surely it had a better purpose other than this mess?  
David had mentioned that it was supposed to make him happy, it did sort of make him feel like he was looking at gold and Sikora loved gold.  
“Ah s’pose it ain’t that bad,” Sikora brushed some more, then gave up and looked towards the bathroom door. It was only natural to think of taking a bath, but if he believed David, then he shouldn’t let himself get wet.  
He dusted his hands free of glitter, then tried using them both at the same time to get it off his cock, rubbing both sides, back and forth. This actually felt pretty good.. 

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Thin White Duke rarely used and required glitter; one cannot simply throw darts in lover’s eyes and shine, it just would not give that dramatic flair at all. Not that drama was welcomed, the Thin White Duke hardly cared for anyone or anything that all he ever did was sing, sign, strut and fuck; throw in coke, heroin, alcohol, and crash cards for an extra adrenaline rush. Emotions weren’t his fancy and would prefer to keep it that way; love, sadness, commitments, anger, bitterness, they were just obstacles that would send men of greater ambitions to their untimely demise. In lieu of not wanting to cater to the aforementioned plagues, David found solace with glitter. Glitter makes him genuinely happy; not horny, bothered, hot, or lusting, just genuinely at a tranquil bliss.  
David sharply inhaled and took in as much as his lungs would allow, not bothering to turn and heave smoke considering the distance is well off. He watched Jack try to… well… dust himself off.  
Slowly bringing the stick back between his lips as eyes intently gawked upon Jack’s ministrations, the Duke couldn’t help but suckle on the cigarette inappropriately that discarding smoke from his lungs was accompanied by a dragged, sultry groan. “You know… If you go a bit faster… It comes off…” Lied the Duke, sharp canines firm against his bottom lip; spare hand casually dragging a pillow over his lap to conceal his own feel good sensation.

jack-sikora:  
It was utterly maddening! The stuff seemed to just stick like glue!  
Sikora was having a terrible time trying to dislodge the tiny flakes, he couldn’t figure out a possible reason for this stuff to exist except to be bothersome. As he tried to brush and pick the bits off, he glanced sideways over at David and furrowed his brow.  
“And yah know this how?” Sikora wondered if David had ever put glitter on his own cock before, looking him over, Sikora decided that yeah, he probably had, so he started to go a bit faster.  
Trouble was, it basically felt a lot like masturbation at this point and Sikora started to hum a little, cursing under his breath, grumbling in embarrassment because he didn’t like to ever resort to ‘self service’ when he was by himself, let alone with with someone watching.  
“Damn,” he swore angrily, baring his teeth, he was getting too far into the stroking sensations now to be able to stop, “ohh fuck! Fucken’ goddamn, motherfucken’ cunt sucken’ aah!”  
He growled, turning his head to bite his own shoulder and thus stifle his noise.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s eyes was so fixated on Jack stroking himself that he wasn’t even able to feel the heat tracing closer towards his fingers. Ash had fallen onto the pillow that covered his lap and slightly dusted down to his jeans to soil and still it did not bother him.  
Heat kissed right between David’s fingers and all he could muster was a sharp hiss, sitting quite straight and proper much like a snake almost ready to lunge. Casually dumping the stick into the crystalline ashtray as he viciously shook his hand, glaring furiously at the unwelcomed contact; he replied in a frustrated tone as if stating the obvious, clearly offended by the damn burn. “Same thing with how you get it off your hand, love.”  
Turning to meet Jack with intentions of eye contact as he spoke, his gaze fell immediately. David gulped at the sight and instantly, his frustration on getting scorched by his carelessness withered away.  
Jack was groaning, cussing, biting, tugging at his shirt, and rubbing himself with his pants down while the Duke merely watched and felt raging complaints from between his thighs that he had to fold one leg over the other, pillow stilled by pressing his elbow as weights. Chin resting on his palm and the burned pair slipped past lips succulent, David quietly and discreetly suckled onto his fingers, purposely flicking his tongue between the injured digits.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora wasn’t about to dust off his cock the same way he did with his hands, that would be quite painful to his sensitive appendage but he understood what David had meant by that and nodded. Focusing on the task at hand, Jack did not notice David burning his fingers.  
It was just something set in motion, there was a blatant disregard for the furniture around him now if he reached his climax and the glitter seemed to be the secondary thing on Sikora’s mind right then. He tried to imagine something sexier than just using his hand, eyes closing to picture a more satisfying scene.  
He slid one hand down to fondle himself while he continued to stroke with the other, apparently forgetting David was even there as he just fell right into a steady rhythm.  
“Ooo, yeah,” Sikora grumbled, “fucken’ choke on it, yah filthy little whore!”  
His knees buckled and he went down onto one, throwing back his head for a moment to gasp before lowering it again. He slid his hand around to his hind, rubbing it while his hips bucked and he continued to stroke firmly and faster. He gave both his cock and his ass a squeeze, digging his fingers into his ass, there wasn’t a rape without some fighting back, so he had to improvise and cause himself a little pain rather than go without the full effect.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
If it was life testing his patience and dominance over control, it was doing a pretty nifty job breaking the Duke in such an excruciating manner. Eyes devoured the sight of Jack pleasuring himself and almost in a desperate attempt to inflict pain and resistance. It was an odd thing to see considering David also adored pain and a little bondage always made his day brighter, but to do so to one’s self is just so new and well…. desperate? Not in a bad sense but it was clearly causing uproar within David’s mind and between his legs.  
The Duke’s eyes remained permanent on Jack’s ministrations for the next few more minutes before realizing the dreaded fact that if Jack continues this, he’s bound to stain his precious carpet; David would not be quite happy having to reorganize his furniture to have the carpets changed. Clicking his teeth, a habit he’d often due if plagued with intense emotions (in this case, lust and panic), the blonde Englishman rose to his feet and hurried to grab Jack by the shoulder in attempt to break him off the pleasured trance.  
“Not on the bloody carpet, you moron!” He shook and tugged at his shoulder and bicep, trying to haul him off his lowered positions. “Stop it will you?!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was really lost to it by now, he was an impatient man by nature and it was often his downfall. Patience was a virtue that Sikora simply did not possess, it was what one may consider a weakness of his. That eventually, he’d trip himself up, no matter how well he was doing to begin with.  
Right when something grabbed his arm, Sikora turned suddenly and latched onto David’s upper arm. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking of when he did this, but Sikora was not used to sexually pleasuring alone. He liked it best when someone else was involved, so David had just unwittingly volunteered.  
Jack was immediately leaning on him, not heavily, just pulling at him, holding him close, needing to feel someone’s body against his own. Honestly? He didn’t give a damn about the carpet, whatever that was, he just wanted to get to his climax and end this, then he could be free of that damn glitter, as David had told him it would do.  
And damned if he was gonna stop for anything, he was almost there, he just needed to finish, holding David with one arm, he stopped stroking and started spanking himself with the other, Sikora sent himself right over the edge. He pushed David backwards a little, grunted and breathed out in a long, low moan, thick white streams exploded thus, onto carpet, onto armchair.. onto David’s pants..  
And as he shakily glanced down, there was that damn glitter, still twinkling away, right where he’d left it before he’d started.  
“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
Cum.  
Cum on the armchair.  
On the carpet.  
On his pants.  
Cum on his pants.  
There is cum on the Duke’s pants.  
There is goddamn cum on his pants.  
David froze as if he had been slapped by the slimiest fish on the planet that reeked of rotting animal viscera crammed in dirt. It should be noted that he isn’t a stranger to male bodily fluids but there is no way in hell, heaven, and any grey areas in between that the world chooses to believe, that he will allow such mess in his own home. In his own residence that he personally sought to be clean that he would politely harass the staff to get through with every nook and cranny, tipping them generously as if they had given him the greatest blowjob in the world. His obsession towards cleanliness goes beyond that it makes him very irritable.  
Never the violent man, David couldn’t help but shove at Jack’s shoulder. “Not only did you fuckin’… defiled my carpet up, you tosser; you shot piss at me jeans!” Scolded David in a very Cockney accent; brows knitted, teeth gritting and clicking as if to calm himself down as he began furiously unbuckling his belt. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Jack and yes, I will call you Jack if I want to. Fuck, I’d call you the wild wanking westerner if it bloody pleases me!” He tossed the belt casually onto his shoulder and carefully undid his stained pants, folding it in such a manner that white would not skim off the fabric and further cause casualty to his prized carpet; face contorted in disgust.  
David continued to grumble as he walked half dressed from the hip up and nothing but boxer briefs of grey down below.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora barely felt the attempt at pushing his shoulder but he was irritated enough to comply with the physical request, he stood back and sighed heavily, that was pretty good but he still had the issue of glitter stuck to his cock. He wasn’t very impressed with the lie that had been told to him, so he was not sorry about making the mess.  
“Grrr, watch yer language yah poncin’ little Nancy boy!” Sikora spoke with bared teeth, “else ah come over there an’ bite yah tongue outta that big runnin’ mouth o‘yers!”  
He waited until David was out of sight, then he started to laugh as he grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. He found the reaction highly entertaining, except for his first name being used but he was willing to turn a blind eye to it, (for now) he did make a mess after all.   
In fact, while David was busy, Jack grabbed his hat and looked around. He walked to the door and somehow found his way outside, wandering along the city streets until he came across a sort of market. Being used to just taking what he wanted, Sikora picked up a small cage that held a chicken inside it and held it up to look in at the bird.  
The man selling the live poultry boredly told Jack a price, which amused him to no end as he rested his hand on the hilt of his gun.   
“How much?” Sikora asked him slowly.  
“N-Nothing,” the suddenly wide eyed man held up his hands about chest height.  
“That’s what ah thought yah said,” Jack said to him firmly.  
He then tipped his hat with an amused smile to show his teeth, then looked around to try and find his way back to David’s home. Sikora hadn’t gone very far, so it wasn’t too difficult and he was gone less than fifteen minutes. Back inside, Sikora set down the cage by the kitchen door, on the floor. He planned to make dinner with it later on, he wandered into the kitchen and just looked around at all the strange things there.  
Could he even find his way around in here? All he needed was a fire and a pot of water, what was all this stuff?   
“New fangled doo dads,” Sikora grumbled as he squinted and looked at the strange equipment, “which one ah’these things is tha fire maker?”  
By the door, the chicken’s cage creaked softly as the latch broke open on the door and the little chicken peered out at the living room curiously, then she wandered out of the cage and started to explore quietly.  
Sikora went back out to pick up the cage, finding it empty, he hid it behind his back and his eyes darted around for the wretched fowl.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke avoided violence as much as he would verbal arguments; he found it childish and unnecessary for two grown men to bicker about the other staining his jeans with cum, when he himself had indirectly instructed the other to service himself in the first place. Sure it was all for fun, but he was at least expecting Jack to get up and probably finish in the lavatory and not on his precious carpet, coffee table, and definitely not on him.  
He kicked the door closed and flicked the knob, turning to the sink where he hooked his thumb onto the faucet to increase the pressure of water, dusting the stain off. David cursed and grunted, thoroughly scrubbing his jeans at the sink, comforted by the opposing mirror that reminded him how anger doesn’t fit him.  
He had probably spent a good half an hour or more in the lavatory that he had totally forgotten about Jack. He needed to calm down; both as he felt the stirring from his loins still active and him raging on over something so petty for most. David had taken a bath after giving up on washing his jeans since it was too dark of a hue to tell if it still had semen on it or if it was the bleach that filled his nostrils or cum. Whichever it was, the pants are to be replaced or probably burnt. The Duke tossed the wet clothing into the bin beneath the skin, showered and coated himself in a robe.  
David was so ready to apologize for his behavior, walking and knotting his robe firm over his abdomen before something so repulsive, vile and evil stood right across him. “What the fu— JAAAAAAACK?!”  
Very cautious and slow, the Duke paced to his right, eyes not leaving the feather critter that clucked and bobbed its head onto the ground. Inching closer to the kitchen to rat on the only suspect that might have brought the monster in, the chicken clucked and began strutting towards his direction.  
In panic, David gathered his robes, tucking between his thighs and quickly mounting the couch as if the floor had just turned lava. “Jack Sikora you come out here right this instant!” Demanded the Duke, eyes kept on the chicken strutting about and flapping its wings.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora wasn’t able to locate the chicken in time, he was in a new place and had walked into a room and the door had closed on him. Unaware of what a walk-in closet was, Sikora got lost among the hanging clothes and belts, eventually stumbling out of there and looking a bit pale.  
“Whew, ah thought ah was gonna be stuck in there fer-.. “ he heard his name being called suddenly and he paused. Now that was something he didn’t hear a lot, both names at once, he wasn’t sure whether to go and scold David or accept it.  
“Aw c’mon!” he grumbled, “yer gonna give me a damn complex! It’s Sikora! Yah hear me? Si-kor-ah! S.. I.. K.. O.. R.. A.”  
He walked purposefully into the living room and opened his mouth to speak again, but slowly closed it when he did not see David at first.   
“Where tha hell’d’ya go?” he wondered to himself.  
His attention was distracted downwards, the chicken seemed distressed and out of sorts. Glancing back up, Jack noticed David suddenly, gaze lifting to take in the most surreal sight he’d ever come across.   
“Yah look like my mama when she done saw a mouse!” Sikora suddenly broke out into a wide grin, he slapped his thigh and laughed hard, knees nearly buckling under him, “yah.. yer-hahaha..” he just couldn’t get the rest of his words out coherently, “yer lucky, I was.. I was tryin’ tah find some beef!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was fortunate enough to take hold of his prized, leather crop; it wasn’t long enough to swat the chicken to death but it was enough to keep them a fair distance. Chickens are known to be defiant and if they could peck a hole through fabric, David’s spent knowing they could poke holes through flesh and he wouldn’t adore adding changing an entire wardrobe because of poultry problems, let alone more holes over his skin plus heroin marks.  
He was disgruntled; clutching his robes desperately as if he’d trip on them and fall of the couch, a few locks had swayed off the well – kept hair from all the strenuous movement, and face stressed with disgust and discomfort. He didn’t even acknowledge Jack correcting him let alone walking in from god knows where he came from.  
“Oh, hahahaha, funny man.” The Duke glared at Jack, laughing sardonically with his hands folded over his hip. “Beef?! Does that fucking bird look like beef to you?!” He yelled, pointing at the frightened bird that clucked as loud as David, flapping its wings and running around and about. The Duke groaned in irritation as he whined in worry. “I swear to god of that blasted creature claws at my table I am going to lop its bloody head off and eat it ra—- You hear me?” Says David, turning to the chicken, hopping onto the massive couch and onto his sturdy desk, sneering at the moving creature. “I am going to fucking eat you raw, you little shit!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was really trying to help David, but he was laughing too hard to be able to think straight, let alone see through the blurred tears of mirth that stung his eyes. He could not remember the last time he’d ever had this much fun, nor the first time either, if he had to be perfectly honest with himself..  
“It don’t look like shit right now,” Jack answered with a deep breath to try and calm himself, “fuck.. my guts hurt somethin’ crazy right now.”  
Sikora stood up straighter and pursed his lips in a failed attempt at not grinning, whipping out his left pistol and aiming it at the distressed bird, his hand shook as his shoulders began to do the same, struggling not to laugh, he couldn’t possibly aim true enough.  
This was one of those times Jack wished he owned one of them moving picture cameras, far too fancy for him too afford but even if he stole one, it’d be too big and bulky to cart around on his horse all the time. That and the fact that he didn’t know how to use one personally, so it was left a pipe dream as he broke down into fits of laughter again.  
Raised in the country, Jack was not able to fathom how someone could be afraid of a little hen. There wasn’t much he feared either though, probably a snake if he couldn’t get to his pistols, or a bear, puma, maybe a coyote, but that was about it.   
He finally straightened up again, snickering as he stepped over and stooped down, but the chicken ran before he could grab it and Sikora paused.  
“Damn flappin’ little, get back here!” he grumbled, running after it. He chased it round and round the sofa where David was perched, his fedora falling off at some point and then he lost the bird, looking around as he stood there to try and listen for it. He cocked his head, finally hearing it cooing softly, he stalked around the back of the arm chair and scooped it up out of his hat.  
“Stupid bird,” Sikora scolded it, “that ain’t yer nest!”  
Grasping his hands gently but firmly over the chicken’s wings and lifting it up into his arms, his gaze lifted to David as he held the bird, tucked under one arm while his finger and thumb held the beak shut.   
“Ah’m sorry,” he chuckled, “ah was gonna surprise yah with a chicken dinner. Honest.”  
He bent down and picked up his fedora, straightened up and quickly sat it atop his head and his smile suddenly dropped. Egg yolk began to slowly seep down past his ears.  
“Aw hell no!” Sikora swore, “yah filthy little..!! David, tell me it ain’t shit! Tell me I ain’t got no damn chicken shit in mah hair!””  
He actually looked quite panicked.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David fumed red being exposed like this; the last thing he needed was be humiliated by someone he was supposed to outdo. It now appears that even if he would win the bet, Jack had seen far too much to even care much about losing; more so if Jack would win, he’d have to spend the rest of his life dealing with dirt, chickens and cum – stained jeans. He didn’t appreciate being laughed or poked fun at but then again, David knew that he had the most uncanny quirks that were so damn obvious not many knew; thankfully.  
The Duke was rooting for Jack, disturbing as that sounded; he pointed and kept a steady watch on the fleeting hen as Jack chased it. It was as funny sight and if David was the one overseeing this little shindig, he’d be laughing. Sadly, there he was; perched on the couch as if the creature would devour him once he’d hop off the couch.  
Caught and announcing Jack’s intent, he would’ve thanked him sincerely if he really did mean surprising him with dinner. The Duke isn’t a hard man to please; in fact, David’s a very nice gentleman with just snobbish attributes that others mistake him for being a pompous dick. He just didn’t care most of the time because emotions seemed so petty and he had gone through so much to deal with things; specially things that include chickens.  
A mild distance, David smacked his mouth before he could either gasp or burst into his well – deserved turn of laughter. Muffled giggling could be heard as a fluidic, yellow substance seeped past Jack’s hat, coating his temples, sides and shy amount over his forehead. “Oh d… ahah… dear… hahahahah…” The blonde Englishman was basically crying in laughter as relief came over with the hen being caught. This sudden whirl of emotions had gotten him so fucked up that all he could do was nearly topple onto the ground as he retrieved some paper towels.  
He was swinging and swaying, trying to hand over the sheets but would miss as his body shook laughing. He had to shove the sheets onto his hand to avoid being anyway close to the blasted chicken before grabbing Jack’s coat by the shoulder. “Oh god, hahahh… Oh god Jack, it looks like shit…!” He continued to roar in laughter, tugging on Jack’s coat for it to slide off his shoulders; after all, you can’t just let fine cashmere to soil, now can you?  
Tapping his shoulder and shoving him towards the bathroom, David continued to giggle but bit his fist as to not be rude. “Now do you see why I don’t bring fucking chickens in my loft?” It was a joke with a deeper meaning but a joke nonetheless.

jack-sikora:  
It was easier to try and catch the hen with David pointing out where it had scooted off to at certain points, but to have it shit in his fedora, his precious fedora! It was gonna die. Sikora stood very still, despite every urge inside of him screaming at him to just throw the chicken down and get the hat off his head, he waited for David to return with the paper towels.   
He’d never seen them before, but he was glad of them and carefully withdrew his arms out of his cashmere jacket while still holding the chicken firmly in his hands, moving it around so that David could take the jacket safely without getting pecked. Jack loved that jacket but he was pining about his hat now and his hair! Gods, no, not his hair! Sikora liked to think of himself as a silver fox, thankful his father and grandfather weren’t ever bald enough to pass it on down to him. He took a great deal of pride in his appearance.  
“Aww no no no! Not shit!” Jack wailed, stumbling off towards the bathroom at David’s prompting shove, he took the chicken with him and closed the door, “damn it, my hair!”   
Of course he knew now why chickens weren’t allowed inside, but he had not meant for it to actually escape the cage, he was going to have to have a few harsh words with that farmer the very next time he went outside to that market stall. Looking at the bird in his hands, Jack moved swiftly to snap the neck quick and painless, it didn’t feel a thing and he lay it down on the floor and got undressed.  
Looking at the shower stall, Sikora wrinkled up his nose and squinted.   
“What tha hell kinda teleportation doo-hickey is this?” he wondered, but backed away from it and looked over at the bathtub. He scratched his whiskered chin thoughtfully, kneeling down beside the strange white thing and touching it with his fingertips.   
It was not a wooden tub like he was used to, but how did it work?   
“Hey, boil some water over tha fire would yah?” Sikora called to David, not keen on an ice-cold bath. He planned to prepare the chicken after this and make up for all the fuss with a fine roast chicken dinner.  
He noticed a couple of silver faucets and reached over to touch one, curiously turning it as far it’d go and suddenly jumped back when water sprayed from it and down into the tub. He reached for his pistol, but grabbed at thin air, he was nude after all and he swore under his breath.  
“David! Ah think ah broke somethin’!”


	4. Chapter 4

dukeoftheblackstar:  
With Jack’s coat neat over his forearm, he gave it a good flick and admired the craftsmanship of fine cashmere and its intricate design. The smooth almost velvety feel of cashmere against his fingers merited the Duke a soft grin; despite them being spared from Jack’s crowning mess, they’re bound to the laundry for sure. The coat, his jeans, the fedora, his shirt and that darling vest of him; vest be sent to the cleaners and perhaps duplicated for his own.  
Delicate fingers ran through the Duke’s fiery blonde crown, dispatching the creases that tarnished his usual, clean look. Sikora’s coat folded neat on the kitchen counter as he helped himself with a glass of Jack; oh how, ironic and yet somewhat poignant.  
Cigarette in hand and the chilled drink on the other, David took a heavy drag before making his way towards the bathroom, pushing the unlocked door with his knee, cautiously peering through the tiny gap he had created. “That hen better be kept bound or dead, sweetheart or I am not helping you get that stench out of your hair.” Jack’s vain display towards his hair is something David could very much relate to; that said, he knew how to keep it in pristine condition, smelling delightful and good enough to eat or fuck, if he ever was into that.  
Who the hell fucks hair? Jesus Christ, I need to lay off drinking for a year.  
The sight of an unmoving feathery critter and its well – deserved death allowed David to fully open the door with his knees. Seeing Jack nude at this point would hardly be an issue after watching him wank off his goddamn carpet and jeans. Calm down now; he thought in silence, entering the tiled room.  
His gaze shifted from the faucet and its generous blessing of cold water to the dead hen wondering if he was into those poor morbid anti – vegetarian jokes; “Yeah, its neck. Here.” Says David in a cordial yet nonchalant fashion, balancing his wrist on Jack’s shoulder as he leaned to twist the knob to hot. He then tapped the glass onto his shoulder, offering him a drink to commend his valiant efforts of not gutting the hen in his precious tub, waiting it to fill Jack up with a nice hot bath.

jack-sikora:  
Locked doors were very much an uncommon and largely unheard of thing where Jack was mainly from, people were trusting of their neighbors and didn’t really believe that anything terrible would happen to them while they slept. Many people were deeply religious, so if they said their prayers each night before bed, attended church every Sunday and thanked God for their food at mealtimes, they figured they were safe as could be.  
But unless someone was actually quite wrong in the head or super desperate, nobody would intentionally go into someone else’s home and look for trouble. Sikora himself wouldn’t do it, not without a good enough reason. What would he gain from that? If he wanted to take something, it was going to be brand new, not second hand.  
“It’s dead,” Sikora reassured David, but he was still sore at being called Jack, “and I ain’t yer sweetheart.”  
He was looking at the gushing tap as if it might suddenly turn around and spray him, keeping away from it and not bothered by David walking in because he was quite proud of his body, for his age it was actually still firm and toned, though sometimes he did wonder just when everything would eventually start to soften.  
Once the joke actually did sink in, Sikora smirked and laughed as he watched David tame the raging water dragon that spat so furiously at Jack for waking it from its slumber, but he then turned serious when he noticed the steam coming from the water.  
“Now how in tha world?” Sikora approached the tub carefully, kneeling down to inspect the faucet, “that’s hot water!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
For a man who’s closing thirty by next year and still looked dashingly young despite his frequent use of drugs and alcohol, he couldn’t help but wonder how old Jack is or what were the types of things one such as a gunslinger craved on their birthdays. The more Jack displayed curiosity, the more willing and eager the Duke is becoming to provide answers and exploit wonders his way; of course, those were for his own entertainment and to get back at being poked fun at.  
Unsure whether he was bothered by the trickling yolk atop Jack’s crown or the dead hen that lay immobile on the tiled floor, David chugged the glass and placed it carefully into the sink. Licking his lips to savor the bittersweet taste of fine liquor, David took another drag, tapped the stick to discard ash onto the bin right under the sink and briefly peered at the mirror to check himself.  
“Oooooooh…. Magic.” He beamed sardonically; grinning as his eyebrows danced. “Now get it in please.” He inclined his head, taking hold of a shower nozzle and spritzing a generous amount onto the sink to warm it up, sitting on the toilette with the lid down.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora hadn’t even noticed that David would offer him the drink, he was so engrossed with the bathtub and it’s weird water spout, his single tracked mind simply couldn’t accept two things happening at once. He needed such selective focus to be successful in duels with guns, one distraction and you’re dead. He couldn’t afford to have a multi-tasking mindset out there.  
He looked around as David started to admire his own reflection, taking the comment quite literally and figured David was just as amazed as he was.  
“Are yah seein’ this?” he asked with a grin of amusement and astonishment, “far out it’s goin’ like a damn waterfall! Where’s it all comin’ from?”  
“Alright.. I’m gettin’ in, keep yah bloomers on,” Sikora grumbled, stepping gingerly into the tub and sitting down, looking around with a pout, “what, no rubber duck?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Yes, dear.” Replied the nonchalant Duke, eyes fixated on himself through the clear glass; soft pads cupping his features as if grotesquely seeking for any wrinkles, acne or dirt on his face. He had only paused as the lit cigarette neared his fingers, more so his face; he had burned himself quite a few times because of his vain streak and he wasn’t about to scorch himself again.  
Flicking the stick off his fingers after a heavy drag, David washed his hand and threw the extinguished, wet fag onto the bin. He then turned to Jack with a silly chuckle at the joke; turns out, Jack seemed pretty serious about bathing with a rubber duck. “Are you… Are you um… Are you being serious with me?” He bit onto his lower lip, tongue peering at the corner with his right hand covering half his lips. 

jack-sikora:  
At the disinterested reply, Sikora looked back to the gushing tap and just kept himself entertained with it, putting his hand in the streaming flow of water and watching it splash out over his fingers, utterly entranced by it.   
He noticed David’s amusement and his ears burned red, Sikora cleared his throat and straightened up, eyeing the nozzle in David’s hand. It looked like a long, silver rope with some sort of bulbous thing at the end of it.  
“Course not,” he muttered softly, then he raised his voice a little, “what’s that queer lookin’ thing fer?”  
Of course he had been quite serious about the duck, for some reason there was a rubber duck in almost every bathroom he’d ever visited. Some were just on the end of a chain to make it easier to pull the plug without getting your hands wet, others were just there on the shelf.  
He didn’t know what they were for, but he found it oddly relaxing to watch one floating around on the water’s surface.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Despite the Thin White Duke persona that is often associated with that of a man who easily wooed women into false pretenses of love and adoration, only to break their hearts without remorse, David is also a father. Ergo, he knew when his children would lie to not feel embarrassed of wanting something inappropriate or how even the faintest of body languages had become easily noticeable that he would know what it meant at an instant; Jack and his peculiar tone greatly reminded him of Duncan’s rare tantrum – tough fits.  
Queer? Really, Jack?”  
“Oh, this…?” Says David as he pressed his finger along the neck thus, emitting a shower of water onto his free palm; water trickling down his wrist, making the sleeve of his robe slightly damp. “It’s called a shower gun.” He chirped, directing the face towards Jack and spraying his bare chest. “Do you know that young girls in my school used to get a kick out of this?” He giggled coy, folding his leg over the other. “Wanna try?” The head slipped and David had the nozzle by its silvery chord. “Get that icky thing off your head.” He made a face, shuddering at the sight before reaching for a blue bottle had big bold letters of “Bubbles” on it. “Go on, we’d need to replace the water, sweetheart.”

jack-sikora:  
Being from his own era, Jack had no idea what the word queer meant nowadays, so he wouldn’t make any apologies for it. To him, it simply meant odd or strange, used to describe something that wasn’t easily recognized.  
He startled at the jet of water suddenly spraying into David’s palm, looking confused as to how the hell he’d done it.   
“Hey!” Sikora startled again and turned his face away as it suddenly sprayed onto his chest, “watch it with that thing!“  
Suddenly being reminded why he was in the tub, Jack nodded.  
“Oh yeah,” he spoke with realization.  
Sikora took the shower gun from David and the first time he used it, he sprayed himself right in the face and spat, wiping at his face with disgust.   
“Aw come on,” he grumbled, spraying his face twice more before he finally got it over his head and made himself look like a drowned rat, rinsing out the egg and dropping the shower gun to rub the water from his eyes. Then he looked at David, just leaving his hair flat and down rather than slicking it back.  
“What do yah mean, change tha water?” he wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“This one is… well.. Eggy…” David was becoming more and more curious as to how young or hold old Jack Sikora truly is. He had a silver crown and as far as memory serves, there has been no record of any human being born with a natural hue of grey; there’s brunettes, blondes, Asians, and artificial hair coloring. He found Jack cute for sprizting himself right on the face and couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Some feared lord of the west you are now.” David rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder and plunged his hand between Jack’s thighs, cupping for the lid to empty the tub of its icky, eggy mixture. He could do so easily if he was in the tub, but with him not able to see much, he might’ve held onto something different.  
Playing it off cool, David shook his head with a delighted grin before pulling the lid thus, emptying the tub. “I take it back. With a stallion that big? Could be…. Could. Be.” Promiscuity does that; being cordial on just about anything.  
He twisted the knobs again and ensured a hot bath, leaving the bathroom briefly while the tap runs to fill the tub with Jack inside.  
Shortly, David came back with a rubber snake in hand but is verily concealed under his sleeve. Retrieving the blue bottle and pouring it onto the tub, turning the water into a shy shade of blue; “Here.” he idly tossed the rubber snake into the tub and tucked the bottle back into the shelf. David  
David is very much into snakes.

jack-sikora:  
“Eggy? What are yah, five?” Sikora sneered at him, in return for giggling at him spraying his face.  
“Ain’t nobody here ‘cept you,” Sikora responded indignantly, “ah’m still feared, don’tcha worry none ‘bout that.” He felt a warmth creep into his cheeks at the stallion comment, but said nothing in return.   
He sat in refusal to get out of the tub, deeming it a waste of water to simply let it out and refill the tub again. But it would seem that David had other ideas and Jack looked down as the plug was pulled, the reaching hand didn’t bother him any but he was soon scooting away from the drain as it tried to suck his butt cheek and he sat there, arms folded in refusal again to move as the water drained away.  
“I ain’t gettin’ out,” he sulked and remained seated, shivering until the bath filled up again with warm water. He then leaned back and lay in the tub as if to soak, toes showing at the other end just peeking out of the water. He didn’t really flinch at the liquid going into the water, though he was amazed that the color of the bath was now different.  
He sat up, looking down at it. “Look!” Sikora put his hands down into it, “it’s turnin’ blue! Look at it!”  
“Hey, this ain’t gonna turn mah skin blue, is it?” he fretted, lifting his hands out of the water and looking them over back and front with a quizzical frown, “cause, y’know..”  
Trailed off as something caught his eye, Sikora squinted into the blue and without his glasses, the blue snake in the blue water was a blur to him at first.   
“What’s that?” he wondered, leaning down for a closer look and immediately reeling back.   
Well the bath was slippery now because some of the solution had settled onto the bottom, so when Jack tried to hurry and jump out, he kept slipping and sliding, shouting out in a panic. He didn’t want to get bitten by a snake, where he came from, it wasn’t so unusual to find one in your bathroom but bathtubs back home were wooden and not slippery.  
As he flailed, the water became stirred up and bubbles began to form throughout the tub. He thought it might be snake venom, frothing up the water and became more desperate to get out! He’d never seen bubble bath solution before.  
“Get me outta here!” Jack shouted, “it’s a Goddamn snake!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“It makes you smell nice, doll.” He replied, waving the bottle before he slipped it back into the shelf.  
David would have snapped a snarky comeback about age with David looking exceptionally young – looking for a thirty – year old, clearly younger than Greybeard over here, but figured it may offend him. He’d mean it as a compliment considering someone at Jack’s age to have a built frame, a quick set of hands, and a sharp aim; then again, him being all pouty, stubborn and where’s – my – rubber – ducky proves otherwise.  
Cute; David thought. “It won’t but I bet you, love; everyone would be terrified of the Blue Glittery Cowboy …. Slinger Guy.”  
Cuteness has that on David; the effect of eventually butchering his mother tongue.  
Jack thrashed. Water splashed everywhere and the tub was overflowing with a thick fog of translucent bubbles and a clear, slippery soapy mountain of foam. “Will you calm the fuck do—Hey! Hey, no. No, no!”  
Never one to yell, David rushed to the tab and tried to keep the thrashing gunslinger to remain still. It didn’t help with him being less of a stronger figure. With Jack flailing and resisting, water splashed and soon he, too, was soaked. The floor had gone wet and slippery and with nowhere much to go and fall securely, David slipped one leg in the tub and his knee on the rim to at least try to balance himself.  
“Will you get a load of yourself, man?!” Came a louder snarl, plunging his hand into the water to retrieve the snake, holding it back at arm’s length. Face and robes drenched with his hair a wet mess. “It’s bloody fucking rubber!” He shook the toy snake, throwing it angrily on the floor for making such a huge, wet mess. Standing in the tub, towering before Jack with his palms on his hips like a disgruntled mother, David gritted and clicked his teeth. “Now, look what you’ve done!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora sniffed at his hands and raised his brow with a half smile, showing his teeth.   
“Hey, that ain’t half bad,” he spoke with approval of the scent, but he looked up confusedly as David started to lose his ability to talk properly, “yah been drinkin’ a little too much ah’that moonshine?” He chuckled.  
He didn’t hear David shouting at him, he just wanted to get away from the snake and when he felt arms and hands, he tried to grab on and pull himself out but they both slipped around and he fought against those hands trying to stay him and make him be still.  
The water went still eventually, as Jack slowly realized that the snake was indeed made of rubber and he breathed heavily, his heart pounding like thundering horse hooves. He looked down at the unmoving toy snake, then slowly back up at the towering Duke and around at the mess he’d made as per David’s instructions.  
“That weren’t funny,” Sikora spoke to him, unimpressed, “yah know I can’t see so great without mah specs.”  
With his wet hair now scraggled and unkempt, he looked more like a drowned rat than before and his crowning achievement in all of this? A hat of white, foamy bubbles upon his head that he was completely unaware of. He looked down at his hands, covered in them and tried to wipe them off, but then they stuck to his chest. He tried to wipe them off there, ending up with them back on his hands again. He tried to wash them off in the water, but got more bubbles on them instead when he raised them up again.  
“Ah hell no, not again,” he grumbled, “shit don’t come off!”  
At least the glitter was discreet, now he had foam stuck to him!

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Soap suds came flying everywhere as bubbles clung onto the wet, tiled – walls; puddles of foamy water on the ground and the Duke’s robes drenched and heavy. He would’ve gone mad at Jack for completely wrecking the pristine stature of his bathroom but how could he? There the infamous gunslinger sat all pouty because of there wasn’t a rubber duck to play with, because he has glitter on his dick and probably now all over his body with water splashing about (lessened, but still enough to glisten at the right angle), and now busied and bothered by soap suds. Point blank, Jack Sikora is one adorable baby that David felt a stirring of need to just coo and spoil at this precious being; probably smite him too but still, spoil the damned, so – left behind baby.  
“I’ll get you a rubber duck, baby. Don’t worry.” Mused David, still bothered by how Jack reacted over the damn toy. He hated not being able to give what was asked; be it a close friend, his kids mostly, and well, now this big … kid of sort. Now set on spoiling Jack for the sake of seeing how he’d react, he might as well get him properly situated; clothes, how to behave, and how things work in the 20th Century.  
He dropped the snake back into the water and allowed it to coolly float about. The thought of Jack needed glasses sounded so cute that David couldn’t help but snort as he laughed.  
There was nothing more he could do than just lower himself until he was covered by the blue, bubbly water from half his chest down before slipping the dripping robe off of him and onto the floor. Disgusting, David thought to himself as the dropped wet cloth made a weird pop sound. He leaned forward, scooping water between his hands and threw it over Jack’s chest, washing the suds off at an instant. He then scratched under his neck before rising in nude, reaching for the bottle of shampoo on the rotating shelf over Jack’s side; spare hand covering himself not wanting to be completely exposed, let alone have his junk right up at Jack’s face. Reclining to sit, he popped the cap and held his hand out, palm facing up; “Hold your hand like this please.”

jack-sikora:  
“Yah whut?” Sikora kept trying to rid himself of the suds, “I ain’t no baby, what’re you goin’ on about some damn duck fer?”  
His ears burned red again, truthfully he was actually looking forward to that but he wasn’t entirely sure why. He looked up slowly again, eyes seeking David’s for honesty.  
“A yeller one?” he asked quietly, “with a little sailor’s hat on?”  
He didn’t appreciate the snort but he prodded at the rubbery snake and let it float around as it pleased now. He still couldn’t figure out where the suds had come from, more of David’s other-world alien magic, he supposed. Who even conjured up rubber snakes anyway?  
Jack watched David slowly lower himself into the bath, a curious expression on his face. This was his bath, why was David getting into it?   
“What the-?” he started to spout off as David threw the water at him, but stopped when he realized the suds had gone. He leaned back a little, amusement in his eyes as David tried to keep himself covered. It reminded him of some of the women he’d torn clothes from, desperately trying to keep their privates hidden from his invading gaze. He laughed just quietly, shaking his head but he did appreciate not having that thing swinging around in his face.  
“What’s that fer?” Sikora asked, slowly and trustingly holding out his hand, “ain’t gonna be no damn slugs or nothin’ popping outta there is it?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was tending to an itch over his nose; no doubt from the presence of the now dead bird on his tiled floor. The bathroom was a huge mess with his drenched robe on the wet floor, dead, feathery and possibly filthy bird probably is also wet by now, and soap suds just about everywhere; but somehow, David didn’t mind. He felt oddly paternal about the discourse between him and Jack that if be damned, David would paint the guest room with yellow rubber ducks with sailor hats on; for Jack but also for himself considering he adored sailors and nautical things.  
“Mmhm. I’ll give you something after bath.” He replied coolly, appreciative of being soaked in something that would keep him clean; a bubble bath.  
“Slugs? No. Heavens, no!” Says David with almost an obvious glare; eyes bloodshot and shoulders quivering with disgust. “Why would I put sluggy things on my hair?” He added, as if Jack knew what shampoos are; then again, they can feel a little slimy being a thick, soapy mixture so they maty feel a little sluggy… or silky. He held Jack’s hand from below to keep him still and squeezed thick, goo of shamphoo on his hand; it oozed slow and plopped right onto his palm. He then closed Jack’s hand using his and allowed the sticky substance to coat his palm; creating bridges between Jack’s fingers..

jack-sikora:  
Sikora just looked at David as if he’d gone mad, more of that alien gibberish and he had to stare for a moment, his gaze casting briefly to the empty glass on the counter as if to console himself that David was probably drunk.  
Watching the liquid come out onto his palm, Sikora furrowed his brows and squirmed, it felt worse than a slug and he didn’t like it.  
As his fingers closed over the goop, Sikora made a face of displeasure and shuddered.  
“Aw that just don’t feel right,” he exclaimed in protest, “an’ yah want this in mah hair? What if it goes an’ split’s mah ends? Ah’ll hafta go on down to tha damn barber’s shop again!”  
Regardless, he lifted his hands to his head and started to gently stroke it through his hair, unaware he was supposed to just mash it all on in there and lather it up all soapy.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David’s tongue remained still over his upper deck of crooked pearl whites, obviously trying to suppress a grin. He watched Jack crumble over shampoo; he watched the infamous, quick – drawin’, sharp – shootin’ slinger of the West crumble over rubber snakes and shampoo. By now, he was biting his upper teeth to keep himself from bursting into laughter and figured there’d be more to come. He hadn’t laughed at something so ridiculously lovable apart from his kids.  
Damn, if the West could see you now, baby; David thought quietly.  
“Do you find me attractive?” He stared for the next minute, idly holding the bottle to his chest as he closed it slowly. He inclined his head to the side, showing off his well – kept hair, despite it now being messy and a few strands sticking out from all the thrashing and whatnot. He waited for an answer, setting the bottle back onto the shelf before running his hands over his crown, setting all the protrusions back in place.   
Expecting a yes from Jack, he turned back and leaned over, propped onto his knees. “Do this, honey.” Fingers in the hair, he began to act out a kneading gesture. “Pretend you’re…. um…. You’re… washing.. uh.. washing uh.. Pretend you’re squeezing a woman’s breast.”


	6. Chapter 6

jack-sikora:  
The question was quite unexpected, Sikora had to stop what he was doing and stare blankly at David for a moment, the multi tasking thing going on again, he would pause any movements to respond to a question. The problem here was that Jack considered himself fairly straight, but not rigidly so because obviously here he was, naked in a tub with another nude male and not scolding him for it.  
So he really did have to actually think about that one for some time.  
“Well,” Sikora looked him over, “yer not ugly.”  
He went back to using his fingers to comb the goop through his hair, honestly not knowing why or if it was even just another one of David’s pranks. Would it turn his hair some sort of weird color? Or make it all fall out? Watching David smooth out his own hair, Jack was curious to see him lean forwards and try to show him how to use the strange stuff in his hair.  
“Like this?” he wondered, scrubbing it in and feeling the same sensation on his hands as before, “aw no, not more damn foam! Is this another one ah’yer jokes?”  
Sikora looked at him and couldn’t help notice he was a little too close, but considering everything they’d been through thus far, he found it didn’t bother him as much as it might have perhaps yesterday.  
“These gotta be tha hairiest breasts ah ever squeezed,” he mused with a smirk, showing some teeth. He couldn’t think of any reason to growl at David for calling him honey, he didn’t mind that stuff on toast, if he could get a hold of any. It wasn’t easy unless you knew a bee-keeper.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke made a face for not being answered directly. So the other says he’s not ugly, does that mean he’s not attractive enough either? He wasn’t hitting on Jack but that truly was a first. Men and women flocked to him when they had a chance; sure it comes with fame and his work but come on, he had the dapper look going, for crying out loud! Sharp from the head down!  
Pouting with a soft frown as if offended, he nodded quietly and gave a poor, forced chuckle at his remark at hairy breasts. The thought did however, merited his brows to kiss in disgust.  
“It’s supposed to do that.” Says David, eyes wandering over Jack’s foamy head, inspecting if he’d miss a spot; him being overly hygienic and all. Perfectionist, David made a face of disapproval and hovered his hands over his head, peering down as if asking for permission. He didn’t wait for him to respond, plunging his fingers into the foamy crown; he kneaded gently, almost massaging Jack’s scalp expertly. “If you don’t do it even, it’s not going to smooth out well, love.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora noted the face David had pulled and it made him smile, if there was one thing he loved, it was pissing people off. But he didn’t like being taunted or made fun of himself, that was likely going to get you something smashed over your head real quick.  
Now David was a little pouty and Jack had to wonder if he’d insulted the man’s ego, lord knows it was big enough! Of course he found the guy attractive, Jack was not from an era where it was acceptable to even think along those lines though, let alone admit it aloud. That kind of talk about get you burned alive, he was simply being reserved about it.  
He gave a sigh of exasperation when David took over, meeting his questioning gaze with a silent look of defeat, he knew David was going to do it whether he wanted him to or not at this point of getting to know him, so he folded his arms and just sat there and accepted the help.  
Listening to the reason given, he appreciated it a little more, it helped Jack to understand things if you explained them to him first. He closed his eyes slowly, giving a soft hum of approval at the fingers running over his scalp. Thing is, people just did not touch Jack, he wouldn’t allow it, so it was still new to him.  
“Hmm, that actually feels.. pretty good..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Mm.” He replied and had gone silent for the remainder of time.  
David was badly hurt; he protected his image more than he protected himself from dirt that it really did stung not being validated. His ego and the need to have it consistently stroked to satisfaction masked everything he tried to hide and avoid. With men and women professing their affections for him, he simply couldn’t reciprocate emotions well enough; he struggled to express his sadness, his need for love, his anger properly. He’d either go quiet, trash the place, make a really inappropriate joke to someone who just poured their heart out, indulge in one – night stands and not feel guilt whatsoever. That said, when the only thing keeping him together gets scathed, he takes it deeply; he becomes the Thin White Mopey Duke.  
Idly clicking his teeth with uncertainty as to why he felt so bothered by Jack’ remark, he continued to evenly coax his hair that was beginning to enjoy it too much; he piled the soap suds high and made him a soapy, foam hat.  
He then withdrew carefully as to not make the hat topple off, foam in his own hands. Eyes darted to Jack’s beard. “Do you wash that?” He asked, never had any growth over his face. I mean, it’s still hair, right Dave?” He thought to himself, hesitantly reaching to wipe the foam over his beard. He did so; the moment his hand felt the sharp fibers, he instantly withdrew as if injured, shaking his hand thus, blowing suds all over again; cheeks flamed red.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was still for the duration of the washing of his hair, he really did enjoy it and once it was over, he regarded David almost accusingly as if he wasn’t done yet.  
“Wash what?” he wondered, giving him a blank stare as David reached for his whiskers, laughing when he withdrew as if prickled by thorns, “yah don’t wash that, it gets clean when ah wash mah face. Ain’t yah never had no beard afore?”  
He was used to David being all chatty, so the long silences were starting to annoy him, he could only imagine it was the lack of definite response from a minute or two ago. Sikora swallowed his pride and grumbled to himself about having to say things that could get him hung, or worse, just to soothe some giant invisible beast that roared if it wasn’t appeased.  
“Ah’ll tell yah what,” he said quietly, looking around as if he might be overheard, “ah ain’t never been attracted to no man before, alright?”  
He had Ziggy at home who was apparently male, though he acted quite the opposite at times, but he wasn’t human, so Sikora did not count him.  
“But ah’d take yah home,” Sikora added with confidence, his way of telling David he’d fuck him, “I reckon you’d sound real pretty singing those high notes fer me while I make yah squeal like a little piggy.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“They make me feel funny.” He replied idly, still bothered by not being attractive enough. Dipping his hands down onto the water to rid him of suds, he did chuckle at the sight; Jack with a foamy tall hat, foamy beard and some stray suds over his cheek and forehead. The thing about scruffy things like beards and Velcro, probably not Velcro, is that it gives this odd tingling sensation on his skin; used to the smoothness of his skin, it conflicts him well enough to turn him on. And with his sudden touch, it did have that effect on him.  
Not wanting for Jack to thrash and spill soapy water all over the place again, he moved closer and brought his wet thumbs over the gunslinger’s eyebrows, wiping the suds off before they could go into his eyes. “Mm…?” Came another idle response as Jack began to introduce his little telltale.  
David’s gaze fell from Jack’s brows to his eyes at the comment of him being possible be taken home with uncertainty; that is, until he finished his remark.  
The Duke’s cheeks burned harder as he gave him a devious chuckle, smirking and grinning wide with his brow intricately high. “So you do think I’m attractive, yes?” He giggled brightly, bringing his face much, much closer to Jack’s.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora tried to imagine the Duke wearing a beard, but it couldn’t just form in his mind without making him want to laugh, it’d probably make David look just as funny as he felt!  
“What’s so funny?” he wondered, he could feel something on his face but he wasn’t aware of the hat and his whiskers prevented him from feeling the suds in his beard.  
There it came again, hands on him. Jack wasn’t sure if he appreciated the touch being given without warning, but he also knew that he could easily have just pushed David off and away from him. Allowing the soap to be removed from his brows, Sikora had yet to experience such a burning, stinging sensation in his eyes and he’d have been more thankful if he’d known what David had just saved him from just now.  
His hands dared to slide up over David’s thighs and rest upon his tiny hips, Sikora worried for a moment that he might actually break them if he gripped too hard, he sure could do with some meat on his bones.  
“Yeah,” he watched David inch closer, but he didn’t pull away, “don’t you go tellin’ nobody though.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Nothing.” And so the Duke laughed until he felt Jack’s hands trail over his thighs and upon his slender hips. He felt nothing of it as he’s quite relaxed plus the fact that he had been in the same tub with Jack for the past what, ten – fifteen minutes or so with a dead bird on his bathroom floor. He didn’t protest being held and appreciated his cooperation, leaning to the side to pick up the discarded nozzle, spraying it to test on his hand.  
“Look up, please.” He instructed, fingers against his forehead to guide him to really raise his gaze to the ceiling. Hovering the nozzle right along his hair, he ran his fingers tenderly along Jack’s silver crown, giving it a few shuffles to completely rid his hair off the soapy solution. It helped that Jack held him, he was starting to feel the burn on his knees against the hard, marble tub. Fingers slithered down to the back of his neck almost quit sensually the way David tended to his own hair. Careful of Jack’s eyes and washing some that had fallen to his ears.  
Satisfied and clean to his liking, he sat on his ankles; unable to stop himself, he sprayed Jack over his mouth, careful of his nose and tried to shuffle over his beard to remove soap. Do they even get stuck there? He wondered. “I knew it. You’ve the hots for me, baby.” He teased.  
“You’re quite a stud yourself.”

jack-sikora:  
It was probably the strangest scene Sikora had ever been in yet, even stranger than the car he’d had to get into in order for them to travel to David’s world. That’s how he thought of it anyway, this was not his own world, this was an alien planet and he was struggling to fit in. David was helping him as best he could, but some part of him just felt that he looked really, really stupid here. And that was embarrassing.  
He looked up when instructed, for Jack to show this amount of trust was a big deal to the Gunslinger, even the barber who cut his hair was under pressure from two or four pistols being aimed at him by Jack’s two men and even then, Sikora still worried and fretted deep down that the barber might choose to sacrifice himself in order to rid the town of Jack Sikora, slashing the Gunslinger’s throat and going down n a blaze of bullets like a hero.   
He waited impatiently for David to finish whatever strange alien rituals he was so intent on completing, then he chuckled at the comments and hauled David suddenly to sit in his lap.   
“If yah keep gettin’ mah name wrong,” Sikora spoke to him firm but quiet, “ah’m gonna hafta teach yah how tah say it right.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Now this was something the Duke was not accustomed to; being hauled easily was one thing, but hoisted onto someone’s lap would have been a first. Lost as to how to react upon being dragged onto Jack’s lap, David’s face shot downward to confirm what in fact, just happened. There he was indeed, perched on the gunslinger’s lap. Oddly feeling a bit of a stir between his thighs, David cleared his throat and tried to shake lewd scenes of possibilities in mind. He have had men, women, and transvestites over his lap on most occasions that he wondered if getting hard had become a natural reaction. Clearly it was.  
“A… Ab… About that.” Asymmetrical pupils were in panic; roaming from the wall, the waters, anywhere he could avert sight of Jack’s face and body. Not wanting to be rude to not look as he spoke, he pretended to stare at him as proud as he could but was really gazing right between the gunslinger’s eyes; a trick he learned from his half – brother, Terrence.  
He had to spray warm water over along his neck to calm himself hoping his semi – excited appendage gets the message. “I can’t call you Sikora, love. No, not me.” He whined, spraying himself more as his eyes kept falling to Jack’s moving lips and then back up between the other’s eyes.   
David almost sounded upset and pleading; sweet, but upset and pleading nonetheless that he was fairly pouting with lips pursed with his tongue running side to side.

jack-sikora:  
Just another habit Jack had, pulling a woman onto his lap made them very uncomfortable and started them squirming, trying to get away and wriggling their bottoms over his crotch in the process.   
That’s how it’d get started. So David sitting quite still was different, it wasn’t going to work on him like it would a woman and it confused Jack because he just didn’t know how to handle another male.  
He was listening, but he was also distracted by the odd behavior David displayed, keeping himself wet as if he were to dry out like some fish on the rocks of a riverbank.  
It was the pleading tone in David’s voice that was getting him excited, he focused on the words ‘no’ and ‘not me’ to entertain his imagination that David was trying to get away from him, it served to harden him somewhat, his length rising to meet with the part of David’s hind that sat upon his lap.  
“Ah’ll make yah a deal then,” Sikora smirked at the discomfort David was showing and ran his hand down over David’s exposed thigh, up and down just gently with his palm, “ah’ll let yah call me those stoopid names, but yah gotta say sorry every single time, by giving Uncle Jack a sweet kiss on his lips, now how does that sound, princess?”  
It might be amusing to some that he called himself by his first name, but he didn’t ever seem to get the joke.  
“By mah figurin’, yah already owe a few by now”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David felt it; the perks of having such smooth skin is that you get a better feel of just about everything. From heat radiating from a cigarette, to the rubber snake that might have floated close from behind; Jack running his palms along his thighs didn’t help either. Somehow he couldn’t help but hope think it was the gunslinger’s cock that tapped lightly to greet. His eyes moved frantic again, turning to fuss about some invisible switch on the shower nozzle, inching forward to move away from whatever it was that poked from behind.  
He squeezed the trigger harder and allowed the nozzle to spray him more of the warm water to cool himself down. He gulped dryly and licked his lips as his cheeks were bright red. Terms of endearment were very natural of him to say and hear but to be called “Princess” while on Uncle Jack’s lap really did him quite well.  
Trying to act all smug and regal, David pressed his tongue onto his molars, swallowing the giddy feeling inside. He couldn’t help but grin and giggle and he was having a damn hard time suppressing it with pitiful attempts to catch his own lips with his teeth that he had to cover his mouth with his spare hand, eyes to ceiling.  
A sucker for kisses, it was something David could not say no to and he did feel a bit guilty by yelling his name when he himself would smack people for calling him Dave. Muffled, David replied softly with a shaky, pitched voice, “Don’t call me that.” He then leaned forward and kissed his palm loudly with a smack while the back of his hand kissed Jack’s lips; withdrawing swift at as his skin met Jack’s beard. “There. Done.” He gulped yet again, unable to even look at Jack, let alone suppress his lips from stretching to grin behind his palm.


	7. Chapter 7

jack-sikora:  
“Don’t call yah what? Princess?” Jack got it in just once more, running his hand up over David’s leg towards his thigh slowly, as if he were wearing a dress, giving his knee a light squeeze and then his thigh, “alright then, so what do yah wanna be called?”  
He was curious about the way David avoided his whiskers, he could only fathom by the way David was basically hairless from the face down, that his soft, silky skin was very sensitive. It made him amused to think of David’s poor rear, sitting in a saddle for three or more days straight, he’d get down off the horse and be bow-legged for weeks.  
He kept playing his hand up and down David’s thigh, the other wrapped around his tiny frame and holding him up against his chest. The kiss was not satisfying, but it was more than what he normally got, which was nothing at all.   
“That’s how it’s done in tha city huh?” Sikora asked him, but not in a mocking tone this time, he genuinely wondered, fingers sliding up further to habitually stroke a soft, furry kitty, but instead strumming gently over David’s weights.  
“Ah think yah got some glitter down there,” he explained with a smirk.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David’s cheeks were beginning to feel sore as they had reached their maximum capacity and duration of smiling way too much and blushing altogether; it didn’t help that he was pale so his rosy cheeks were quite obvious. Eyes rolled at Jack’s response, darting anywhere but to meet the gunslinger’s set; quite rare that David would avoid eye contact, Jack surely had him by the balls. Literally.  
“Of course it’s not!” He exclaimed as he might be blamed and arrested for false information. He hated not giving the right answers to questions he knew he could; it bothered him so to be quoted seeing as the media had brought this sort of trauma in him. He cared for his image greatly despite his façade as the nasty Duke, he would have none of that in his own home. “And no there isn’t!”  
He ducked his hand down and grabbed Jack by the wrist, pulling his wandering hand up and off of him. He’d be lying if he’d say he doesn’t like what was going on, by gods he was hard already and with Jack strumming down below, he was fully erect. Dragging the claimed hand to meet Jack’s other behind him, not knowing that he had just trapped himself within Jack’s arms, he exhaled sharply. “Close your eyes then.” He commanded; determined to prove that he was no wuss kisser; not that Jack said anything of sort, he clearly was just not in control of his thoughts right now.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora’s delight, that’s the name of the color Jack had given the blush to any cheeks of the ladies he tormented, or tried to flirt with, whenever they did blush, that’s what he called the shade of red they would turn.   
Amused to no end at the lack of eye contact, Sikora wondered just how long David would tolerate his misbehavior in the tub.   
“Oh it ain’t?” Jack responded with a smirk, “so yah done it all wrong?”  
He didn’t resist as his hand was removed, curious to see where it’d be placed before contemplating whether he’d just go on and put it back down there again, he would have too if he hadn’t been suddenly distracted by a strange request.  
“Close mah eyes?” he asked, “what fer?”  
His hand had brushed the fully erect flesh on the way up, that’s the part he’d wanted to focus on, to see if it did something for him, but now he was wondering about this new ritual of closing his eyes in the tub.   
“Yah ain’’t gonna bring out another critter, are yah?” he said warily, closing his eyes.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Jack saying David did it wrong was that of fuel fed to fire; as if him, the Thin White Duke, could ever disappoint by a kiss! He had people buck their knees with a peck alone, or so he was told; David is actually quite a good kisser. They say smokers are; that, and people who can knot the bing of a cherry using just his tongue says a lot. The Duke grunted and rolled his eyes, “Will you just bloody close ‘em already? Says the one who brought the damn bird!?”  
It was a hit on ego mainly; he knew he could kiss and he ain’t going to stop until Jack takes it back.  
As the gunslinger folded his eyes shut, David blew coolly onto the back of his hand, his spare still keeping his wrists tangled behind him; David leaned very slowly and precisely angled his head to meet Jack’s. An experimental peck at the corner of Jack’s lip, sweet and delicate with a nice pop, trailing to meet him fully; deep, languid, sensual and soft. He would pause only for a second before pressing his lips onto Jack’s again slightly forceful this time; passionate and hot. Tugging on Jack’s bottom lip with a gentle bite only to release and suckle onto it for a short bit.  
His own eyes closed and his brows parting as if lax and rather enjoying himself more than aggressively proving a point. Spare hand snaked to cup Jack’s cheek, thumb ghosting along Jack’s chin, having a coy tease over thatdesirable beard of his. He’d moan faintly as his lips moved, smacked and kept on the gunslinger’s set. Slowly, surely, stalking, David would dart his tongue forward, seeking Jack’s wet muscle cautiously. His body arched on its own accord, meeting Jack’s chest as the very hand that kept Jack’s wrist bound, slithered and rested to Jack’s abdomen, fingers peering while his palm submerged underwater.  
David however pulled back a few seconds later, feeling heat rise from within and his cock twitching was a sure sign, he’d end up wanting more. He licked his lips in habit, more so savoring Jack’s lips, before trying to look smug. “Well?”

jack-sikora:  
It was still funny to Jack that David was so deathly afraid of a bird, as if it could actually kill him at all. His shoulders shook as he tried to stifle the laughter that threatened to return from earlier when David was perched atop the sofa.   
He was unusually still as the kissing commenced, wanting to pull away but too curious to really think about anything other than what it’d be like.   
Up until this moment, kissing was something Jack had seen but not attempted to do himself. He was not the kind of man who engaged in foreplay, or kissing. He just grabbed a girl, tormented her until he was hard, fucked her and left. Nothing romantic, nothing soft or tender, gentle was not his thing.   
So he just tried to concentrate and focus on trying to figure out what to do. Parting his lips seemed right but only when David’s tongue was felt prodding at them, Jack was not going to move his head at all, because he was observant and he had noticed that David was not a fan of the prickly stubble.  
His grip around David began to tighten as he felt fingertips down under the water, just ghosting his length which hardened considerably though not met with his notice, because he was concentrating right now on this kiss that was being given to him, he was trying to respond to it.  
As David pulled back, Sikora’s grip around his body did not lessen. Jack opened his eyes, his heart suddenly realized to be beating rapidly, his breath a little short.  
“So that’s what ah’ve been missin’ out on all these years?” he was astounded, eyes wide, shaking his head a little, “ah take it back, that was better than ah ever thought it would be.”  
He also never imagined his first kiss would be with a man either..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
While David sought to intensely prove his kissing prowess to the gunslinger, he did feel Jack’s hand brush along his length. He had done so well to ignore it but noticing how he hadn’t lessened his grip over his body and Jack’s near – breathless response, fairly merited a good smooch to his ego. Quite pleased of how things had transpired, the Duke wondered what he meant by what the gunslinger said; he couldn’t help but ask. “Missing? You never kiss your me—women?” He still wasn’t quite sure whether Jack is ever into men; he knew the gunslinger ravaged women, as per talk of the town, more so raped them.  
“You’ve very nice lips, love.” Says the Duke, eyes darting to inspect the hold, hoping for some alone time now to tend to his excitement.  
In an attempt to distract himself off shrewd thoughts, David figured he might as well get Jack all cleaned up so he could calm himself down. Reaching for the bar of soap on his side; having to bend back to reach it since Jack hasn’t let him free yet, tip peering from under the water with the said movement, he slung back and rubbed the bar between his fingers, waiting it to sud up.  
“By the way, I’d have to bring your clothes to the cleaners and yes, that includes your hat and your coat.”

jack-sikora:  
“Course ah don’t!” Sikora looked at David as if he’d suddenly grown a third eye in the middle of his face, “how tha hell d’yah even kiss someone who ain’t gonna stop tryin’ tah kick an’ scratch an’ bite yah? Might as well try tah kiss a drownin’ puma!”  
He was being defensive because he was embarrassed now, ears red were his telltale sign. Jack cleared his throat at the compliment, very, very unaccustomed to those.  
“Oh, uh.. s-so have you,” he responded awkwardly.  
He looked on as David began to busy himself, amused at the lack of follow-through but not giving up just yet. Sikora hesitated though, gaze drifting down to the peeking dick, reminding him of the same gender appendage he’d be working with. Jack wasn’t really into men, which was puzzling considering the given situation and circumstances surrounding it.   
“Not tha hat,” Jack whined, “aw c’mon! Mah jacket too?? They ain’t better not ruin mah plume! Do yah know how hard it is tah get one ah’those? It’s from a thing called an Ostrich, that’s all the way from Af-ree-kah.”  
He looked pointedly at David.  
“Af-ree-kah,” he stated firmly again, “that’s uh..”  
Sikora paused, gaze lifting skywards and tongue slowly licking his lips as he thought real hard.  
“Uh.. a real, long, long.. way away..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Oh, it was a dead giveaway; either he had a horrid experience with actually kissing someone properly or he really hadn’t had a genuine kiss from the get go. Now if only Jack would act as such openly, he might’ve actually gotten a few men and women throwing themselves at them to have a peck; maybe even sit him on a throne and service him the way people does the Duke on most occasions. He’d have given another shot at it but with Jack being obviously touchy at the subject, he’d have to wait a while before he can have another bite.  
“So they say.” He commented plainly, rubbing his soapy palms and the bar along Jack’s slender neck. “Would you rather them stink of rotten eggs?” Asked David, brow intricately high with a restrained giggle; licking and biting his lips. Hands ran along the length and back, down to his shoulders. “They’re from where?” He teased, making sure he sounded as if he actually didn’t hear. “Af…. What? Afreee— What?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora had to think about that for a moment, he’d smelled of horse sweat before, after long rides across the plains from one town to the next but never something as vile as rotting eggs.  
“Well.. no..” he spoke hesitantly, but he didn’t want someone to ruin his fine clothes either, he felt quite naked without them, especially his fedora. His thoughts were interrupted by the washing of his neck, not something too foreign to him, since he sometimes made his chosen lover for the night give him a rub down in the bath before they’d retire to the bed.  
“What are yah? Hard’ah’hearin’ now?” Sikora suddenly wondered, then raised his voice a little to really pronounce it firmly, “af-ree-kah! Y’know.. Where all them gee-raffs are from an’ those stoopid lookin’ striped pajama horses.”  
Jack didn’t lessen his grip any, despite David being male, he was actually enjoying the relative ease with which he was able to rile David up. He shifted the Duke more into his lap and rested his whiskered chin carefully onto David’s shoulder, smirk in place as he sighed heavily, feigning exhaustion.  
“Yah know what ah like about you, David?” he asked, his tone now deep and sensual, rather than taunting or mocking, but his eyes glittered with malice all the same, as his hand began to lightly feather the Duke’s abdomen and chest, “yer so soft and smooth, ah could just tie yah up and take yah down like you was mah Sunday School teacher on a hot Summer’s day..”  
His embrace tightened and his hand slid down and around to the small of David’s back, strumming it firmly and lowering all the while as Jack bared his teeth amusedly.  
“Ah reckon yah’d like that,” Jack said quietly, blowing cool breath over David’s damp skin to make it bump and shiver, “just you, me.. an’ a whole lotta ice.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Then off they go to the cleaners.” He replied firmly, not wanting to argue whether he’d have Jack’s clothing sent off to be washed, pressed possibly, folded neatly and even fixed if there were any holes or patches of sort. With David being exemplary perfectionist, he wouldn’t let just about anyone tend to his belongings; he had himself tied up with a trusted and insured establishment to ensure his clothes are better if not fine.  
David was laughing and shaking his head as his soapy hands ducked under his arms to reach for his sides without needing to embrace him. As much as it wouldn’t sound so bad, he didn’t want to make Jack feel like the Duke’s coming onto him. He’s the Thin White Duke for Christ’s sake; people come onto him, not the other way around. “Pajama horses, mmhm. Paja.. Hahaha.. Paja…. Oh, god.”  
He roared in laughter, that he did … until Jack hauled him more to nest on his lap. It would’ve been tolerable if they were clothed; at least he didn’t get to feel meat right against his skin, let alone his own. Held tight in an embrace of sort, David would have flinched at Jack’s beard came in contact with his shoulder but failed to do so as Jack lowered his voice in a very… hypnotic fashion.  
David moaned; not in irritation or protest, but moaned in such a way that brought his body to shudder and his cock to respond with a flinch against someone’s skin. He isn’t even sure if it twitched up against his abdomen or any part of Jack’s body or it was something else. Frankly, he didn’t even know what just happened but all he could say is that he was damn noisy.  
His hand flung to cup his mouth making him hug Jack with one hand. With soap over his palm, he pushed back and spat outside the tub. His hand retracted and shot between their closed bodies in an attempt to wash the soap off but ended up brushing against something. Drawing his hand out of the water, David squirmed and squirmed hoping to get out.  
He was becoming more and hornier and this needs to be taken cared off. “I…. uh… I just… Um…” The thought rang within his brain; Jack’s accent being all sultry and low is just an absolute turn on. He washed his lips with a quick splash and managed to worm himself off of Jack, rising to his feet and off the tub. He then yanked a folded towel, covered himself and literally dashed out the bathroom. “Dinner! Yes, dinner. Um… Dinner.” Cheeks mad red as he gulped, speaking loudly from the outside, voice cracking as he struggled to put the towel on, his erection clearly evident. “Make… Uh.. Din… Food.. yes, food.. Dinner?”

jack-sikora:  
“Fine, but they’d better be real good,” Sikora grumbled about the cleaners, of course they had nothing so fancy back home as David would have here.   
Oddly cooperative, but then that was just Jack being distracted, he raised his arms just a little so David could wash him a bit better and tried hard to figure on what the hell David was laughing at.   
Jack figured to shut him up and have a little fun in the meantime, he had figured David would get excited but he didn’t count on the soapy, slippery eel from escaping the tub. The way David squirmed and kept slipping, touching, rubbing and brushing things, Sikora was actually having a lot more fun than he’d expected to be.  
“Wassat now?” Jack wondered at the sudden moan, smug to have managed to get such a sound to come from the Duke.   
Sikora tried to keep ahold of David, but he was slick with the suds and soap, so he got away and Jack watched his skinny, little behind scamper on out the door with a roar of laughter of his own. Head thrown back and all.  
Jack got out of the tub and grabbed up another towel, pausing to shake his hair dry and wandered out after David, he tied the towel around his middle and snagged David’s by the back of it, soon scooping him up into his arms.  
“Oh no yah don’t,” Sikora scolded him firmly, “Uncle Jack wants tah have some more fun with his pretty little Duke.”  
He carried David towards a door he thought might lead to a bedroom.  
“If yah ain’t got a saddle or bridle,” he said firmly, “ah’d settle fer a nice silk pair’ah’bloomers tah put on yah. Would yah like that, hm? You wanna be mah fair maiden?”  
Sikora tightened his grip some more.  
“C’mere.. Don’t be all shy now..”


	8. Chapter 8

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was a good few steps closer to be at the perfect excuse; the kitchen. He can hide behind the counter, pretend to be cooking something other than Jack’s suggested course that lie dead in his bathroom floor, and let himself calm down. Jack was pressing more buttons than allowed; the bath, being impeccably adorable, the intimate and passionate kiss, , the shy brushing of skin against skin, and now dirty talking? Jesus, he’s on a roll.  
“Dinne—argh!” Things happened so fast that all David could remember was his cock complaining, his feet barely able to touch the ground and now there he is; held by arms strong like some princess in a fairy tale. On the contraire, a pretty princess in a fairy tale.  
Never had been manhandled so consistently before; there were cases where his partners were far larger and did adore carrying him, but that’s either when their lip – locking or started against the wall (where one goes impatient with David’s slow pace at teasing and just up drags him for a fuck). But was he complaining? Hard to tell; he did adore being called sweet things and craved to be treated much like royalty, but Jack ain’t exactly Prince Charming either.  
The Duke merely gazed up at the ceiling, tongue running within closed mouth, poking at his cheeks as his lips quivered; unsure whether to giggle, laugh, or reprimand him for using such … such words. Though Jack referring to himself in a particular way, did get him very, very excited; heart racing, David shot both his hands between his covered lap to keep his cock from having a peek, towel all ruffled and hitched.  
“Why are we even in here? You do know this is my clo—“ Being lead towards David’s walk – in, he couldn’t help but snicker; he then grabbed something to stop Jack from walking. “Hold on.”  
As David would, one hand still keeping himself pressed down from between his thighs, he shook the same clothing he latched on a few more times until it fell off onto the ground. “Down boy.” Commanded David, somehow not minding his manners after all that just happened; reaching desperately for the bulky envelope – type bag, waiting for Jack to lower themselves down.

jack-sikora:  
Jack was really enjoying David’s discomfort, it was a really big deal to him and it made him feel very confident. He didn’t like it when others were all in control and smug and comfortable, that was his job, his position to be in. He was the one in control, or so he liked to think.  
Sikora honestly hadn’t a damn clue where he was going, all he knew was that there was a door and it was open, so he would just keep going right on in until David snagged something to make him stop. He could have kept going, but he had to stop in order to look around and try to figure out where he was.   
“What’s tha problem?” Jack wondered, pausing to get his bearings, noticing the bedroom and then turning to wonder at the tiny little room inside the bedroom, “yah got a whole room just fer yah clothes?”  
It seemed insane to him.  
Sikora lowered David down onto his feet, he had seen something drop to the floor and was curious enough to be dragged up out of his gameplay to stop and find out what it was.  
“What.. Yah forget tah post a letter?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“That’s ‘cause I sing, darling.” He replied simply, not sure if he had actually told Jack; then again, it was unnecessary to announce he’s some classy, art rock musician who is chummy with big people Jack wouldn’t have possibly heard of. So it was all good to keep it at that. “I need to look me best.”  
Finally broken free from Jack’s tight hold, David bent down and picked the fallen envelope up. Blowing and dusting it off lightly, thus making him cringe and quickly wipe his hand onto the towel as he hissed disgusted, David slid his hand inside and took out a white sailor’s hat. He had used it on most of his tours and had a few spares lying around. With Jack’s attachment to his clothing, hat and coat, mainly relatable to his silver, wedding bangles; he’d feel so naked without them that should his divorce finalize, he’d need something to replace the feeling with.  
“A hat.” He replied simply, giving it a quick flick to puff up lightly before putting it onto Jack’s head.  
Taking a step back to admire his project, he rubbed his chin and nodded in approval. “Now say something sailor – y.” Chirped David, grinning wide as he took another similar envelope from the shelves and dusted it off using his towel. 

jack-sikora:  
“Oh yah sing, well then that makes a whole lotta sense,” Sikora’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “ah can sing too, don’t mean I need tah build no little mansion fer mah clothes.”  
Watching as David fussed over the little bit of dust, Jack couldn’t but choke back a laugh, as the images of David looking like an upturned turtle flashed back into his mind again.  
He looked at the cap and wondered what it was for, until it ended up on his head. Jack looked at David with a furrowed brow.  
“That ain’t even a word,” he grumbled, looking around for a mirror, “what’s a sailor supposed tah say anyhow? I ain’t never been on no ship. Yah got tha rest of this outfit?”  
He wasn’t so sure it suited him, but he’d take it in a pinch, since his hat was all covered with egg and thank the stars it wasn’t shit after all.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Maybe keeping a simple profile for Jack didn’t work too well as David listened to Jack’s sarcastic remark of his walk – in. He couldn’t go saying he had money to bust to get himself a nifty room to fit his clothes, costumes and trinkets; he’d just sound like some spoiled princess who demanded for way too many clothes that the drawer isn’t enough anymore.  
“Oh come on, darling; of course you do.” He pouted, adjusting the hat to proper before going through the cloth racks for the entire get up. “You’re older than me. I’m sure you’ve heard of some.”  
And it was then that David realized that he might’ve slipped way out of his element. He turned his back at Jack and pretended to be thoroughly seeking for the white uniform.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora wouldn’t be able to understand the concept of people being famous for singing, he knew about those who did it for some coins thrown into a tin or an old hat, but he would never believe one could get rich by singing and wearing strange clothes.  
Such behavior back home would have David locked up, no questions asked. Or held in a cage as a circus freak, if he’d stretch it that far. His eyes narrowed at the comment, lips curled up suddenly into a silent snarl.  
“What’s that s’posed tah mean?” he inquired, “older?”  
He looked in the mirror again, the hat looked better now that David had adjusted it correctly.   
“Ah really like this hat,” he turned side on and waved at David, “hey, take mah picture..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Not that he’d have qualms taking a picture of finely built man in a sailor’s hat with just a towel on, David would have just preferred seeing the whole ensemble on. He took out a the white uniform from the rack and unzipped its carrier, admiring the white, sleeved, blue – collared shirt and it’s matching jeans that had yellow buttons that discreetly glittered.  
“Older meaning…. You’ve seen a lot of things I probably haven’t.” His reply casual; leaving the door open as he left the walk – in and marched towards the bedroom. He’d take a quick glance over his shoulder and make a face as he entered, “THIS way, sir.” He coyly responded, grabbing a small camera on top of the dresser and sat at the edge of the bed. “I think it’d fit you more than it does me.”  
He took the shirt first off the hanger and stood up, draping the white shirt over his shoulders, holding the sleeve for him. “A little vain, aren’t we?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora just stared and shook his head, the odd things that David did just made him wonder if this were even really happening or if he’d somehow induced an hallucinogen of some sort.  
“Even yah clothes are wearin’ clothes,” he laughed, “yer the strangest man ah ever have met, David an’ ah’ve traveled a lot.”  
Nice save about the older comment, though Sikora was still sore about the term used, he could let it drop for the time being, provided it wasn’t said again anytime soon. He followed after David only when he had picked up something small and strange into his hand, Sikora wanted to know what it was and he looked around for the tripod of a camera but did not see one.  
“All yer fancy clothes an’ yah ain’t even got no camera?” he wondered, not realizing the strange object in David’s hand was the camera, “ah ain’t vain.. Ah jes.. y’know, document mah life. With pictures. Ah don’t want anyone forgettin’ about Jack Sikora, tha fastest Gunslinger in tha West!”  
He went to whip out his pistol and looked crestfallen to remember it wasn’t there. Sikora put his arm through the sleeve and then the other arm, then he smiled faintly. He could see that the Duke’s brows were plucked and shaped, plus there was something, perhaps eye-shadow or eyeliner? It was subtle but there.  
“Yah talk about vanity like yah don’t wear ladies’ make up on yer face,” he pointed out, then he said almost in a shy tone, “it kinda suits yah though.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“I’d take that as a compliment then.” David never really thought about it; it was one of those things you just go with the flow and not question. Zipped carriers were to keep your clothes from becoming dirty but what they really are, are just clothes for your clothes. An interesting inception and thought to ponder over a game of chess sometime in the future; surrealism at its finest.  
The Duke waved his portable Polaroid that dangled over his wrist as he buttoned Jack up. He flipped the back – collar proper and then handed him an unopened small box of folded boxer briefs as he tended to the jeans. “You mean this?” Said David, tugging on the skin below his eye to accentuate his waterline; he had done himself a thin line before getting soaked yet again. Thankful it was one of those water – proof cosmetic. “And don’t you worry your pretty little head, doll. I don’t think I’d ever forget Jack Sikora; the mighty chicken killer.” The Duke laughed, wiggling his brows.  
Pausing as he waited for Jack to wear the boxer briefs wondering if he knew how to even ware them, David sat back on the edge of the bed and readied his camera. “Thank you… I think.” He blushed.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora shrugged, he hadn’t meant it either way as a compliment nor an insult. It was just a remark and he somehow felt good for a change, that David was pleased with something he’d said. He didn’t take much notice of the dangling camera, without an explanation, it was just annoying and he swatted at it a little.  
“Yeah that,” Sikora nodded at the eye liner, squinting to see it better because his glasses were in his jacket pocket.   
He wasn’t sure he liked the new title though, he was a Gunslinger, not a chicken killer but he stopped and took notice of David’s laugh, eventually figuring it out, it was probably some sort of joking comment.   
He took the boxer briefs and just stared at them, unfolding them and looking down, then back up.  
“Where’s tha rest of these long-johns?” he wondered, “somebody done gone cut ‘em all up!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke wondered if Jack had ever worn undergarments thus, sneaking in the middle of the night to rummage through the laundry bin may replace his usual midnight snack cravings. “Those are boxers, doll.” Never really one who’d argue whether he was a boxers or briefs kind of guy, David simply preferred a smoother feel under his jeans.  
“They’re um…. uh… They’re undergarbs; like so.” He added. How do you explain the concept of wearing underwear to a grown man? Just not your everyday thing. He grabbed one from the drawers and began wearing it in front of Jack, careful not to undo the towel unless he himself covered. “It keeps your um… It keeps that from going anywhere.” Says David; unable to help himself, he took a step forward and gave Jack’s figure a squeeze.  
He ignored the eyeliner comment, not wanting to really flush and die over compliments coming from a scruffy sailor. Adjusting the garter well to hug him proper, he folded the towel and threw it onto the nearby chair. Arms over his hips, he picked up the rest of the uniform and waited. “Oh and darling,” David pauses, unzipping and unbuttoning the sailor’s jeans, “I don’t want a dead bird in my bathroom please.”

jack-sikora:  
“Boxers?” Sikora squinted at him, “come again?”  
He listened to the attempted explanation, eyes closing at the squeeze briefly.  
“Where’s it goin’?” Jack wondered quietly, looking at David curiously.as he started unzip Sikora’s jeans as if to dress a child but he did not complain. Sometimes it was better to just accept what someone was willing to do in order to help you out, even if you knew you could do it yourself.  
“Ah’ll take care ah’that,” Sikora promised, “it’ll make a fine roast, you’ll see.”  
He stepped out of his jeans, looking at the strange boxers and trusting that David was not just trying to make him look like a fool, since David was now wearing them also. He put them on, they felt strange but he figured he’d get used to it sooner or later.  
“Um, ah really am sorry ‘bout tha mess,” Sikora actually apologized.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Mmhm. It keeps… this, in check.” Considering they’ve really gone through bathing together and Jack staining his precious couch and carpet, he couldn’t help but reach and give Jack’s cock a firm squeeze to emphasize his point. It wasn’t a sexual grope but how would one explain it without sounding so insanely awkward.  
“I’d like that very much thank you.” He smiled and held the jeans ready for Jack to slip into. On his ankles, David peered up and noticed how perfectly snug the boxers were on Jack; he had an admirable size and a rather toned body compared to David. He couldn’t help but blush realizing he had just held him as so.  
Shaking shrewd thoughts off, he shook the jeans and ushered him to slide right in. “Come on, doll.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora wasn’t sure what made David think his cock was going to wander off or get out of check, but he figured that since he was in David’s world, he was going to have to adjust accordingly and try to fit in so as not to draw too much unwanted attention to himself.  
Because he was starting to realize that, despite what things were like back home, it was very different here and he knew nothing about the law enforcement here either. He could have gotten into serious trouble out there fetching that chicken, he may have the sheriffs at home wrapped around his pistol but that meant nothing here.  
Jack started to appreciate a bit more what David was trying to do for him in those moments and came to a sort of understanding of sorts that would see him trusting a little more. It left him wide open for pranks, but he’d have to deal with them when they happened.   
“Alright alright,” he noticed David looking at him and blushing, causing him to smirk, “like what yah see?”  
He stepped into the jeans and grimaced oddly, they weren’t soft like his pants had been.  
“They feel weird,” he complained.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David had to bite his fist and hiss to contain himself from either blushing excessively or lunging at Jack and dragging him to bed; did he like what he see? Of course, very much so; absolutely, no questions, no doubt about it, isn’t it obvious? Needless to say, the Duke’s thoughts were quite in shambles.  
Though successfully able to withdraw from lewd thoughts of possibly getting fucked or fucking Jack in his bedroom in a sailor outfit, that would have to wait. He blushed again and merely backed away once Jack was dressed. “You’ve got to adjust it , darling; make sure it doesn’t hurt or it’s in… uh.. It’s in place.”  
Handing Jack the pants, he clicked his camera and out came the negative. Shaking it in the air until a blurred picture of Jack’s thigh and knee, he cleared his throat and sat back onto the bed; one leg over the other. Grabbing the spare hat and putting it over his own fiery, blonde crown, David held the camera over his good eye and smiled; he does like what he sees.  
“Smile, honey.”


	9. Chapter 9

jack-sikora:  
Sikora wriggled his hips and tried to get his package to sit comfortably, the boxer briefs did seem to hold it in place and he used his hands to adjust himself, pulling on the pants and flinching at the first photo because he wasn’t ready yet.  
Being asked to smile, he glanced up and turned left a little.  
“Wait, make sure yah get mah good side,” he instructed, then he laughed, “ah’m jes foolin’ yah, how can yah choose jes one?”  
He’d be there posing all day if David let him.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David couldn’t help but laugh at Jack struggle to get himself into place. Choosing not to comment and merely fiddle with his camera, he looked at Jack and rolled his eyes. “And they say I’m vain.” Came a delighted chuckle, taking another and pulling the Polaroid with a shake; a clear photo of Jack’s disgruntled face as he tried to fiddle his package into place.  
Polite, he tried not to laugh and tucked the photo behind him for later use.  
Lowering the angle a little, David took a very aesthetic shot of Jack ranging between his lips to his midsection. Waiting for the Polaroid to set, he inclined his head to the side and giggled. “Alright, stud muffin; give me yer bet sho’.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora wasn’t happy about the camera going off so often when he wasn’t ready, nor the smirks, giggles and tongue sticking out to stop laughter that was clearly trying to surface from David. But he was getting his photo taken and he was pretty sure he looked real damn good too.  
“Jes a second,” Sikora adjusted his hat again, then he unbuttoned just the top two buttons and setting one foot upon the chair, he leaned forwards a little, puffed out his chest proudly and looked at David’s strange little camera, “okay, now shoot.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The camera clicked and out came a clear copy of Jack’s majestic stance; a bit pompously attractive and undeniably hot, David chuckled at the thought of mooching money of the world with a Cowboy – mixed Sailor model.  
He waved the Polaroid and showed Jack, setting his lens to proper once more, taking a few candid shots of Jack. “Do you dance?” David wondered. Pictures would be half the price but a dancing, possibly stripping Cowboy – mixed Sailor? Money sure is talking. He bit his lip to hold back laugher, setting the camera down for a while before pulling out a more comfortable set of pajamas for his own.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora loved it, the attention and knowing he was going to get to see how he looked once the picture came into focus, he looked down at it and rubbed his whiskered chin, furrowing his brow a little.  
“Ah’course ah can dance,” he grumbled, “ah may be a little rusty but ah can waltz a little if yah wanna.”  
Old fashioned dancing, mostly done during a wedding or at some other family gathering, he did actually have a normal childhood until his teen years, or at least, as normal as he could’ve had given the situation his parents were in.  
“What about you?” Jack suddenly asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms, giving the camera a pout.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Apart from music and arts, David adored photography and would often get his fill by taking photos of his plant collection in the veranda; the skies, the piano, the sink and everything he could in his spare time.  
He took another candid shot of Jack, this time capturing the perfect pout.  
“I can’t.” David pauses, grinning wide at the thought. “Hahahahha, I’ve two left feet, it seems.” David genuinely laughed and scratched his right brow. “You oughta show me your moves, love.”

jack-sikora:  
Learning to dance was kind of the done thing where Sikora came from, they would have barn dances and school formals, church events, weddings, holidays and reunions.  
There wasn’t any such thing as someone who didn’t know how to dance.  
“It’s jes a damn waltz,” Jack answered him, “nuthin’ to it. C’mere an’ ah’ll show yah. C’mon, don’t get all shy on me now.”  
He let David make the decision whether he’d approach or not, which was quite unlike Jack, who really should have grabbed David and made him dance with him.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
And that was how the Duke pretty much got what he wanted; discreetly asking plus humility and indirectly feeding someone’s ego. Thrilled to a certain extent, David left the camera on the bed and rose to his feet, cautiously approaching Jack. He appreciated and took notice of how Jack tends to react properly when dealt with propriety; it made him wonder if people were rude to him in the West as to why he often acted like a real dick. Not that he was complaining, but Jack as a gentleman may really be possible.  
He chuckled and shook his head at how silly this was, but at the same time, it was so darn adorable. “A waltz? Like an actual ballroom waltz?”  
Not used to being asked to be the lady in the dance as he often would do the initiative, he was really feeling rather… shy.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora had never really been challenged before, if he was asked to gunfight, he won. If they wanted to brawl, the odds were uneven because of Mathew and Luke, who usually followed him everywhere he went. There’s an old saying about how to defeat your greatest enemy by making him your friend, but Sikora hadn’t heard it.  
“Yeah, like that,” Sikora nodded, “can yah do it?”  
He stepped closer as David approached and took up his position.  
“’Cause if yah can’t, ah’m gonna lead,” he warned, “ready?”  
“–oh wait, yah got one ah’those new gramophone things?” he wondered, “it’s better with music goin’ on.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was quite unsure how to move with Jack taking lead; Jack or anyone who took the lead for that matter. It always was him; him who would take his partners to dance, ask, lead, and pretty much imbue their fantasies of some sweet fairy – tale soiree into reality.  
Cheeks a faint tint of red, he bit his lip to suppress a chuckle before pulling away to march towards his turn table. It was no gramophone but it did have the pin to get the record playing to what he was listening to yesterday, none other than [himself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgGQPAmQOu0).

jack-sikora:  
Sikora waited for David to put on his music player, it sort of looked the same but not quite and he didn’t need to question it too much because it played records and while they were still fairly new technology, Sikora had actually seen them around once or twice.  
He straightened his clothes a little and took up his position with David when he returned, listening the unfamiliar song to try and figure out the tempo before he would start moving, swaying just so and holding David close to him.  
It was an interesting song and he listened to the words, trying to figure out how that voice was so familiar for a few moments before realizing it was actually David singing and he looked surprised, still holding him but pulling back a bit to look at his eyes.  
That was David’s voice on the record, he was sure of it and there were people cheering and clapping. He didn’t quite understand, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment with his incessant questions. Instead, he slowly smiled and just held him close again, eventually resting his head gently on David’s shoulder and just relaxing, listening to the song play and feeling David’s heart beating against his own.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Very rarely indeed would David be taken to such romantic heights for often, it was him that did so; him that asked women and women to dance, showered and spoiled them with gifts and held them in slow waltz or some sort after sex or when he felt very lovey – dovey; being doted upon in a way seemed so magical. He knew its effects and how warm it made others felt but he hadn’t felt it for quite a long time to actually get a groove of it.  
His heart raced a steady, smooth beat; chest to chest, shoulder to shoulder as they waltzed sweet. The Duke’s cheeks burned red and it was too much to contain that he had to break free after a good few minutes, covering his face all bashful and shy. He was grinning wide and was utterly flattered; trying to keep such sweet thoughts at bay, David giggled, hauled the sheets off the bed and covered himself.  
“Chicken!” He reminded Jack, voice muffled through the sheets as he was completely engulfed by it to conceal his mad red face.

jack-sikora:  
When David suddenly pulled free of his arms, Sikora was baffled for a moment and turned his own face away, embarrassed but not entirely sure what of. Letting his gaze return slowly around to the silly antics of the rock star, Sikora could only stand there staring in bewilderment and confusion.  
The giggling put him into a state of shame for the time being, feeling he was being laughed at but he couldn’t figure out why David was suddenly now hiding under sheets, not wanting to show his face.  
He startled at the reminder, glancing at the skies outside and hurrying off to tend to the bird, if he didn’t get it over the fire soon, it wasn’t going to cook before tonight.  
Still unsure as to where he was supposed to light the fire to cook the bird, Sikora set about grabbing up the chicken so that he could pluck it, clean it and gut it. He knew he could do this over the sink, putting the unwanted bits into a plastic bag he found nearby, ready for the trash outside.  
Sikora busied himself in the kitchen, determined to make David the best homemade roast he’s ever had but also feeling a little hurt because he had misunderstood why David had suddenly run away from him.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
With the covers hauled over the Duke from top to bottom, he wasn’t able to see any of what went out outside his tent; Jack feeling the flush of shame, him darting out to retrieve the dead bird and tend to it, and how he had unintentionally made the gunslinger upset.  
Beneath the covers he paced his breath; deep and long until his heart would come to a steadier and acceptable beat. Always a step ahead, he knew he was going to lose it, to lose control over his emotions, himself and possibly end up doing something drastic; like possibly slink into an incredibly softer, timid and awkwardly shy David. Though letting his guard down didn’t seem like a bad idea, he just didn’t want Jack to think he wasn’t something; he was the Thin White Duke for crying out loud but then again, Jack doesn’t really know who the Thin White Duke is, right?  
He followed after, bumping into the door and cursing briefly before finally peering through the covers; mouth covered, forehead and body all tucked away except for his eyes and nose.  
Muffled, David smiled behind the covers and bit onto it, suppressing a squeal. He marched towards the sink but kept a fair distance as to not get blood should it gush loosely. He looked at Jack for a moment, all seemingly bothered. He shook his head until his face was fully out of his makeshift cocoon, David stood behind Jack and placed his chin over Jack’s shoulder, watching him gut and tend to the dead bird with a disgruntled look. “Guess he won’t be flapping around now, would he, darling?”

jack-sikora:  
There wasn’t much that would really make Jack upset back home, just about everyone who knew who he was would step on eggshells around him just to avoid getting shot.  
He had no idea of David’s stage personas or anything of the sort, he just knew David and that he was a strange fucker but a good man inside, if perhaps a little quirky but then, who wasn’t?  
Engrossed with cleaning and prepping the bird, lost in a trance of feathers and guts, on top of being completely swarmed within his mind about how he had managed to make a fool of himself, Jack wasn’t expecting David to suddenly come up behind him.  
With an unchecked startle reflex, he stepped backwards into the cocooned thing that gave him another startle because he didn’t expect to see it standing there, he tried to grab the blankets to keep himself from tumbling but ended up pulling the whole wrapped up creature wearing David’s face to the floor with him.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Seeing chicken gutted and prepped wasn’t a new thing for David as there were channels and illustrative books about them; the recipe book alone included tips and methods of doing it. Though that said, it was interesting to actually watch someone do it right before one’s very eyes. The blood and guts he could handle, the featherless chicken and the weird skin wouldn’t pose no problem; after all, it wasn’t dirt.  
Watching intently before Jack bucked and clung to him, the two toppled down onto the floor. David now even more so hidden behind the thick comforter sheets and Jack, well… Jack, quite heavy on him.  
Fingers clawed until his head popped out of his cocoon, quite safe as it lessened the impact of being dragged into an abrupt fall, David laughed. He hauled the sheets to uncover and find Jack, covering his mouth as to not seem like he was laughing at the fallen gunslinger. “Are you alright? “

jack-sikora:  
“Dammit, yah damn near gave me a heart attack!” Sikora’s voice was so high pitched, it was easily laughable, his eyes were wide and his breath was rapid, “what tha hell are you doin’ wrapped up like some kinda heebie jeebie?”  
He lay there for a while, trying to recompose himself until he started to laugh a little, sitting up and looking bashful at being frightened by his friend wrapped in a blanket.  
“Aw shut up,” Jack shoved him rough but playful, “t’weren’t that damn funny.”  
But he was biting back a grin of his own.


End file.
